Always a problem
by lucymursxoxo
Summary: first fic so don't know how this is going to turn out, will be writing a chapter ever day so don't know what I'm writing till then. let me know what you think! Joey and Lauren- COMPLETE
1. Films and Chocolate

**CHAPTER 1- FILMS AND CHOCOLATE**

_LAUREN POV_

_Joey and i had now been together 6 months now, it was now the beginning of April and after all the trouble after Christmas, dad's wife turning up, mom leaving and now Kirsty being pregnant, i was really just hoping for a normal month. But we are a Branning family when does anything normal happen. _

_Since mom had left joey had stayed over her most of the time, it made me feel safer knowing there was someone else around not just me and Abi as Nan was never in, and dad was more interested in Kristy and making sure she was ok. _

_Today was Easter and me and joey were gonna have a day where we just watched films and suffered of faces full of chocolate. It was snowing and cold and we both didn't fancy going out. _

'_babe have you chosen a film yet?' joey asked shouting through to the living room, where Lauren was picking a film_

'_yer, i thought we could watch paranormal activity 4' i replied _

'_whatever you want to watch babe, its your choice, just don't expect me to comfort you when you are having nightmares tonight' he joked with her_

'_shut up' i replied, chucking the cushion at him as he entered the room. 'bulls eye' i shouted as i had hit him straight in his face. 'didnt see that coming did ya?' i joked_

_We snuggled up watching the film, joey seemed more scared than me, he tried not to show it, but i could tell the way his body had tensed up! _

_JOEY POV_

_In end we had watched 3 films, The 3__rd__ film had just finished, and i looked down noticing Lauren had fallen asleep, i sat there watching her for a few minutes, then thought it was best to carry her to bed. i moved as quietly as i could hearing her grown as i stood up i left her and went to lock up and turn of the lights. Abi had text Lauren earlier saying she was stopping at jays._

_I gently picked her up and walked up the stairs, i slowly undressed her and found her some pyjamas it seemed like it took me hours to attempt to put them on. I eventually did it and got in next to her._

'_goodnight baby' i whispered as i slowly drifted off in a peaceful sleep, unaware as what was about to happen_


	2. Big Bang

**CHAPTER 2- THE BIG BANG **

JOEY POV

I was drifting in and out of sleep, something was right i could feel it. I snuggled in closer to Lauren, hoping her scent would help me go to sleep.

3 hours later..

It was now 2.30am in the morning and i was still not asleep, i had laid looking at the ceiling for the last couple of hours and nothing was working. I decided i would go and get a glass of water. Just as i was about to make me way down the stairs, i flicked on the light for the downstairs hall as i always miss the steps, and that's when it happened. I was jolted to the floor, and everything around me swirled.

LAUREN POV

I could feel joey tossing and turning all night, then i heard he get up, just as i was about to fall back to sleep, i heard the massive bang and the room shook. Fears of emotions just hit me, i was terrified i didn't have a clue what had just happened, then i got a wave of sickness when i remembered joey wernt next to me.

I shot out of bed and wave of relief flow over me when i saw joey coming stumbling through..

'babe what happened' i asked still in shock as to what it was but relieved joey was ok

'there was a bang downstairs, i flicked the light on and then there was a bang, but that doesn't matter we need to get out of her, come on' joey replied, still a bit shaken, by this point joey had grabbed me and we walked out onto the landing were the fire was spreading up the stairs.

'joey what are we going to do, joey we are trapped!' i began to shout, then tears were streaming down my face. Joey kept telling me to stay calm and he was going to get me out

JOEY POV

I needed to stay calm because of Lauren, but inside i was so scared, the thought of maybe dyeing and losing Lauren. I needed to take control and that's what i did. I could hear shouting, so i ran into Lauren's room, seeing uncle max. I tried opening the window but it wouldn't budge.

I turned to Lauren 'Lauren where is the key?' we needed that key, as this was our only way out. Lauren didn't give me an answer she was still in shock about what was going on. I ran round to the bed where i found the lamp and began smashing it against the window. Eventually the window broke.

I shouted down to max ' uncle max, we need to get Lauren out, the only way out is if she jumps, and you are going to have to catch her' i could see uncle max panicking but he know he had to do it, unless he wanted to lose another child.

'ok, Lauren all you need to do is jump, your dad and uncle jack are gonna catch you, you will be fine i promise' i gave her one last kiss on the lips before i helped her onto the window ledge

LAUREN POV

I was so frightened, question just kept going round and round in my head, but one was standing out, what if i lose joey?

'i cant do this' i cried

'yes you can Lo, just one jump and your dad and uncle jack will catch you ok? Don't worry about my i'm gonna be fine, as long as you are safe' Joey replied. I nodded my head reluctantly, was i really going to do this?

I turned round and told he 3 words 'i love you' before i let go and jumped, straight into max and uncle jacks arms. I couldn't believed i had just jumped, but then i turned my attention back up to the window, seeing joey still in there trapped, a large part of me wanted to be in there with him.

JOEY POV

I was so relieved to see Lauren ok, i didn't care about what happened to me i just needed Lauren to be ok. i turned round seeing the smoke and flames coming under the door, i knew i didn't have long left and needed to get out quick. I kept looking round seeing if there was something i could climb down but nothing. Then i heard uncle jack shout.

' joey i need you to...

Then the world went black

**Sorry if it is not good, not the best at writing stories but wanted to give it ago **


	3. A life lost

_**The chapters will get longer, and i will put at least one chapter up each day **_

_**CHAPTER 3- A LIFE LOST**_

JOEY POV

I woke up, looking round to see white wall, and hearing bleeping machines. I looked at my hand to see someone holding onto, and then i turned to my left seeing the most beautiful girl ever and she was all mine. I tried to speak, but it was all just crooks and i couldn't get my sentences out, without them being muddled.

'hello im doctor Darlington, you are at Walford general, you were in a fire, and have been unconscious for 2days now. You have no major injuries, just a couple of cuts on your right hand, small burn on your left hand and have taken in quite a lot of smoke, this is why you have been unconscious for so long' the doctor spoke to me

As soon as she left, i turned my attention to the upset girl next to me. 'babe, what wrong?' i asked her

She sniffled a bit before composing herself and speaking ' i thought i had lost you, i thought i was never going to see you again..' i went to interrupt but she carried on 'and then when they brought you out of the house, you looked so lifeless, and then the house exploded and i was so scared that you could have been in there and you would have died' at this point her tears were pouring out, what she had been holding in for days, was finally being released. I could feel the tears starting to trickle down my cheek.

'well babe i'm fine, look at me i don't look lifeless, but i'm sorry you felt like that! But how are you?' i was really concerned for her she looked pale.

She cleared her throat again before replying 'i'm fine, just a few cuts on my leg from when i climbed out the window, but me i'm fine' this time the high was more high-pitched and i could tell there was something she wasn't telling me.

LAUREN POV

I needed to tell him, i needed to tell i had lost his baby, he had always dreamed of being a dad, and i had ruined it. It was all my fault! I had to do it, it was his baby too, but he ill be heartbroken! i just stood up and ran out the door, i just kept of running and running


	4. Forever running

**thank you for the lovely reviews, i'm not sure on this next chapter, so you will have to let me know what you think**

Chapter 4- forever running

LAUREN POV

I didn't know what i had just done, or what had made me run out of that room. But what i did know i couldn't go back now! I had to carry on running.

It felt like i had been running for hours, but in reality it was only a couple of mins. I made my way out of the hospital, and stopped to take a breath deciding on where to go next. Then i got a pain shoot through my right side, i thought it was just stitch but the pain was unbearable. Then out of know where there were nurses grabbing attention, i tried to pull them away, but they just kept telling me to keep still and i didn't know why

'What's your name?' one of nurses asked

'Lauren, Lauren Branning, was going on?' i replied

'you are the girl who has just had the miscarriage right?' i nodded and tears sprung in my eyes, then another pain hit and i feel to the floor in pain before i blacked out.

2 hours later

I awoke to see my mom standing next to me, what was she doing here! She had left with my little brother, and now coming back trying to give me comfort asif everything is ok, when i have just lost everything!

She gave me a sympathetic look, but i just turned by back to her.

'Lauren, Lauren look at me, im sorry Lauren.' She said sympathetically

I slowly turned around, then rage just boiled over 'how can you be sorry, i have just lost all my belongings that i have ever had, i have just had a miscarriage and ran away from my boyfriend, because i couldn't tell him that i had just lost our baby, and then you turn up out the blue and you want everything to be ok! Well no mom im not standing for it this time, as soon as im out of here im leaving walford for good.'

Mom just walked out, she said she couldn't handle all this. Tears were streaming down my face, i literally had no-one now, then i had to compose myself as the doctor came in

'hi Lauren, how are you feeling? We took some test while you were asleep and the reasons you were getting your pain was due to your miscarriage, we will prescribe you with some antibiotics and you can go in a couple of hours.' The doctor told me

I replied thank you and she left the room

JOEY POV

I was still in shock as to what had just happened; Lauren had just jumped out of her seat and ran before I'd even had the chance to call her name. I needed to speak to her and get out of this hospital; i had to find the girl i love. A couple of hours later a doctor came in saying that i was ok to leave, as i had no further problems with my breathing.

LAUREN POV

I had just been discharged and i stood in the middle of the walkway deciding on whether to turn left to Joey or right to the exit. It seemed like i stood there for hours, 1minute i would walk one then another minute walk the other. In the end i just sat on the floor and let the tears fall down my face. Then a wave of sickness hit me when i heard his voice. 'Babe?' i looked up and there he was, before he had the chance to say anything i dived for the doors, but this time Joey wasn't far behind.

JOEY POV

I had finally found her, well i did till she decided to run off again, but this time i weren't letting her go, i needed an explanation. She seemed to just carry on running and never stop, i kept on shouting her but she wouldn't listen, i felt like giving in but i knew i couldn't, she is worth running for

Eventually i saw her slow down and i caught up with her, this needed to be a good explanation, and i wouldn't settle till i knew the truth.

LAUREN POV

So he had followed me, no surprise there! Now how was i going to do this.

'Babe, talk to me why do you keep running off' he said out of breathe.

'well, erm,' and before i replied properly i was gone again


	5. Maps

**Chapter 5- Maps **

LAUREN POV

I Lauren Branning was once again running, why didn't i have the guts to just tell him the truth, but no i Lauren Branning just carry on running, with no money and basically homeless now.

So far i had ran to the tube station, and at this moment i was on the tube to anywhere, luckily i had my tube pass with me. the tube was nice and peaceful it wasn't that busy, i just kept my eyes glued on the map opposite me. i smiled to myself remembering when my dad had told me that when he wanted to get out of somewhere, he closed his eyes and point to a place on the map and that's where he would go. And that's what i would do, i closed my eyes and picked a place

WALFORD

No way was i going back there, so i did it again and my finger kept going to walford, a wash of guilt kept hitting me, but i couldn't go back i decided to choose the most weirdest name and choose Mudchute which was over the other side of London, i worked out my route and sat back down trying to think of what i would do next when i got there.

JOEY POV

She had left me again! Ran away from me! i thought we would be together forever, Lauren and i will beat anything that would hit us. I got a taxi back to Alice's where she said Lauren and i could stay, as Abi was going to stay at jays at the B&B, we just had to hope Uncle Max don't find out.

I let myself into Alice's and she came bombarding at

'Alright al, try not to cut off my circulation will ye?' i joked with her

'Where is Lauren, is she ok?' Alice said worriedly, i just sighed and walked into the living room, where i sat down and didn't say anything

ALICE POV

I was getting really worried about Joey, he had been sat there now, looking at a map for the last 2hours, he wouldn't say anything, just kept looking at it and point to place. I needed to know what was going on but he wouldn't speak. I decided i needed to go to drastic measured. I walked in grabbed the map, ripped it up and told him that if he didn't tell me what was going on, i wouldn't buy him a new map.

JOEY POV

So Alice came in and demanded i told her, maybe i should tell her, might be best letting it out, i told her to sit down and that's when i began to explain everything. After i had finished explaining how she had run away, id found her she had gone again and now im here, i could see Alice's anger show different emotions, like anger but at the same time she looked like she wanted to cry.

'How could she do this to you?' Alice shouted

'Alice calm down Yer!' i replied

'no, you saved her from that fire, you nearly died yourself and then she runs away and leaves you, no we are going to find her we are going to get Lauren back' Alice answered me back.

'Ok, but i don't know where to start?'

'well see im really clever Joey! And all though you may have been intermit with Lauren i have known her longer than you, so im the perfect person to help you, correct? I nodded to what Alice had just said she was right.

We got out a map of London, and one of all the tubes and tried to think of where Lauren could be, trying to remember if she had mentioned any college friends, although she had been gone a few hours, she could be anywhere now.

LAUREN POV

I got off at the stop Mudchute, it was a little village bit smaller than Walford with a few shops, a pub and B&B. I decided after all the events of today i could do with a drink, so walked over to the pub; i had £30 in my pocket and needed that so i could find somewhere to sleep tonight.

I walked into the pub, it was small not that busy but it would do to me

'Hello, haven't seen you round here before, what can i get you?' the women asked politely

'i have just moved here, so just getting my bearings and a vodka and coke please' i replied. Everyone seemed really nice here, i knew it was a good place to pick.

'There you are that's £3.20, so what made you choose Mudchute' the women asked me as she put my drink down.

I took a large swig and replied 'i didn't know where to go so i looked for the weirdest name on tube station and this is the one that stood out, plus it is pretty far away from where i used to be'

'Ok, so you must be from the other end of London?'

'Yer im from Walford' i told her, we started talking for a couple of hours and she told me, that i could stay in one of her rooms, as the top half of the pub was a B&B, i was unsure at first, but then it was the best offer i had and the only warm place i would be sleeping tonight.

It was now about 11.30 and it was nearly closing time i told her i was just going to go and grab some fresh air before she locked the pub, as i walked outside i let the cold breeze hit my face, i only closed my eyes for two mins, before i felt myself being grabbed, blindfolded and gagged me before being put into a back of a car, and it driving away


	6. The Letter

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, here is the next chapter, update again tomorrow **

CHAPTER 6- THE LETTER

LAUREN POV

I couldn't see a thing, all i could hear was mumbles of voices in the car, they all sounded male expect for one female that stood out. They didn't put a seatbelt on me, so i was bumping all around but then again why would they? I heard to car come to a sudden stop and i was dragged out of the car. I could feel something against my head, at first i thought it was a hand, but then as it got pressed more into my head, it wasn't a hand in fact a gun.

They chucked me down onto a chair, where i could feel them tying my hands to the chair, they tuck the blindfold off but left th gauge on, i looked around the room, well i say room it was like a barn in the middle of nowhere, i looked to the front of me to see 5 or 6 men talking around a table and two standing next to me, both had a gun. All of the men turned round and one of them nodded for me to take the gauge up. I wasn't sure whether to speak or not, but it just came out

'Who are you and what am i doing here?' i demanded, they all seem to laugh

One of them step forward 'well we have a stubborn one here don't we? He chuckled to himself, i thought against replying as he had a gun, but i was stronger than that

'What do you want?' i told them, trying not to show any fear

The same man replied 'well we know your boyfriend or should i say cousin, well we think its disgusting and you deserve to pay' he told me

'Derek' i mumbled to myself, but he heard me, you could see the anger starting to boil, he put the gun up to head and i closed my eyes whispering i love you before waiting for him to shoot. I opened one eye, to see him tense up and i could tell he wasn't going to do it.

'What do you me to do' i asked calmly, he slowly lowered the gun

'first thing first i want you to send a letter to Joey telling him not to worry, because if he comes looking for you, you are both dead' i tensed up, but nodded knowing i had to do whatever he says to save both mine and Joey life.

I got given a piece of paper and i was constantly watched, i thought about the time that Joey told me if i was ever in danger to give myself a paper cut and put the blood on the back of the paper, that was my only hope he would know im in danger, so that's what i did i gave myself a paper cut.

Dear Joey,

I know you are probably stressing about where i am, but please don't, i am fine. I just needed so space to get my head around everything, i'll be back soon and this time i will explain everything that happened in the hospital. Please don't worry babe and don't come looking for me!

Love you lots Lauren x

I put the blood onto the back of the paper, without anyone seeing then i handed over the letter.

JOEY POV

Me and Alice had spent all day trying to find out were Lauren and we were getting know where, we tried phoning some of her friends from college but they all said they didn't know where she was or the last time they saw her was at college last week.

I sighed 'Alice what if we don't find her? What if i have lost her forever' i could feel the tears pricking in my eyes

'Joey, we will find her!' i could see Alice trying to reassure me but i could in her eyes she was losing hope too, and it had only been one day

'Alice, what if she is lay drunk in a gutter or going home with some random stranger' at the point i couldn't hold me tears in any more.

'No, Joey she is fine! She probably just needed a few days away after all the problems she has had this year' Alice replied

'Well why couldn't she come to me, instead she just ran!' i replied letting the tears flow down my face

LAUREN POV

'How did you find me?' i asked them curiously

'well you see Lauren, i have my ways, i mean after your traumatic time in that fire and how we were so close to killing you both, but your incest boyfriend saved you and then got saved, i knew things had to be worse, we have followed your every move and when you came outside that put, we knew it was the perfect time to hit' the man replied sniggering to himself, as to how good his plan was

'So then what is next, you have your letter what do you want now?' i asked trying to stay strong but a sense of farsightedness hitting me

'YOU' was all he said back, i was worried to what he meant by this then i realised what he wanted me for.

I shook my head, but he carried on 'you are such a beautiful girl Lauren; there is no need to be with that cousin of yours when you can be with me! We can have so much fun, no need to hide away, just me and you and i will be sure you don't have another miscarriage.' He laughed to himself. 'no come on its me and you time'

I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me, then he put the gun to my head.

JOEY POV

'Joey come on, go and get some sleep, its 8.30 in the morning and you haven't slept all night' Alice told me sympathetically.

'No, im going out to find the girl i love' i replied and walked out the door slamming it shut.

ALICE POV

Just seconds after i Joey had left, a letter came through the door saying 'open me' as i read the letter i took in all the information, it was from Lauren. I turned over the letter to make sure there was nothing on the back and that is when i noticed the blood, Joey had always told me that if there was blood on a letter it meant danger.

I quickly darted for the door, shouting joeys name but he had already gone, Lauren was in danger and needed help and Joey has just done the one thing the letter said not to; look for her

I needed to find him quick


	7. Taking a bullet

**thank you for the lovely reviews, here is the next chapter**

CHAPTER 7- TAKING A BULLET

ALICE POV

I was begging to panic and panic, i couldn't get hold of Joey, he wasn't answering my calls it just kept going to answer machine, i left him loads of messages hoping he would listen to them and get home as soon as possible. The next thing i did was send him the letter, and the blood hopping that would bring him back.

JOEY POV

I didn't know where to go i tried to think of everything but nothing was working, my phone kept ringing and i knew it would be Alice, she would be worried about me, but i needed to find Alice.

I had been searching for hours, and i was running out of energy, i stopped and sat outside a barn and i decided to check my phone and update Alice, i listen to all the voicemails and i didn't know what she meant she just kept saying, 'Lauren in danger, blood' i checked all my messages and that's when i saw the Letter with the blood mark, i needed to get back onto the tube, at the moment i was in Mudchute, so i knew i wouldn't be back for another hour. I text Alice saying 'im on my way back' so she wouldn't keep on worrying

ALICE POV

I had finally received a text from Joey saying he was on his way back, i was so relieved, for once today i could breathe again, knowing that he would be home in an hour. The door clicked and i dived up from the sofa and jumped into his arms, but as i guessed he was more interested in the letter

JOEY POV

I came through the door and was jumped on by Alice, but i needed to find this letter.

'alright Alice, where is this letter?' i asked her, she quickly jumped off me, and went into the room where the letter was on the table, i quickly took it off and started reading it over and over again, this wasn't like Lauren! I looked at the blood mark and smiled to myself as i remembered what i had said, but then a wash of anger hit me when i realised Lauren was in danger.

'So what we going to do?' Alice asked

'We are going to find her al, and i know exactly who this is down to!' i told her

'Who?' Alice asked none the wiser

'Derek, al isn't it obvious he hates seeing me and Lauren together he had to do something to stop us seeing each other' i told Alice hoping she would get it

'Joey, hewouldn't do something like that' Alice said back, she always stuck up for him like he was the perfect dad

'Alice, you don't know what he is really like, and if you don't realise it's down to Derek, then i will find Lauren on my own' i told her getting anger

'you read the note, it said don't go and find her and you don't even know where to go!' but before she carried on i went to open the door when the man we had been talking about was stood there and my anger was starting to build up

Before he could even saying anything i just exploded 'where is Lauren, what have you done to her?'

Derek just laughed back in my face before replying 'Joseph, Joseph, Joseph, im glad to see you have recovered from your traumatic incident in the fir, now poor Lauren did you get her letter, it was a nice goodbye wasn't it?'

'What do mean goodbye, what have you one to her?' i asked trying to stay calm

'Well she made it a lot easier, when she started running away i mean i do not apologise that she lost her baby, thank god she lost that baby' Derek laughed

The colour in my face had gone and i could see Alice in the background with tears tickling down her face. 'Well, well, well, Joseph didn't you know, what sort of cousin do you have that doesn't even tell you she had lost your baby' Derek smirked

'Just tell me were Lauren is?' the anger inside was ready to explode

'you read the letter it said don't go and find her, and if you do they will be consequences for you both' he replied, and that's when he made a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot me and the wall which i think would of been Lauren.

'Don't you dare hurt her!' the anger inside me reaching its limit

'Well someone is a bit protective aren't they! Well let's just say if you are going to risk both of your life for Lauren, then let's just say you had a nice little sit down outside that place today' and with that he barged past me and went to comfort Alice.

ALICE POV

I just stood there taking in all the information, then my dad stepped forward, and tried to hug me

'Get off me' i screamed

'Oh come on Alice, it's your dad there is no need for you to be like that' my dad replied, he tried to rub the tears away.

'Don't touch me' i shouted

'See this is what happens when you spend to much time with Lauren' Derek replied smugly

'Leave her alone Derek' Joey intervened, standing in-between my dad and me

Just then something hit me 'Joey where did you text me from today?'

'erm, i was sat outside a barn why?' Joey asked curious

'Well dad said that it is somewhere where you sat down, and that was the only place you sat down right?' i told him

JOEY POV

I took in what Alice was telling me, still a little confused

'Well dad said that it is somewhere where you sat down, and that was the only place you sat down right?' she told me. i nodded and then it clicked, i knew where Lauren was and with that i ran out the door, quickly followed by Derek.

LAUREN POV

The gun was raised to my head, i watched him tense up, watching his anger boil over, then all of a sudden he started spinning around and you could hear gun shots, i ducked down to the floor, as he spun around shooting everything around him then i heard a scream, i didn't want to turn round, the man above me was still shutting the gun, i could hear him screaming, i needed to make sure he was ok. I looked up to him and he was still going, i crawled along the floor to the man, he had been shot in the leg, i took off my jacket and wrapped it around his leg.

'you will be fine' i whispered to him, he gave me a reassuring smile, but that soon changed when the man turned round, still really angry, he put the gun up to the man next to me and shot him in chest, he was dead straight away

Next it seemed like me, i could see him slowly move the gun to my direction, i closed my eyes waiting for it to hit me then i heard the gun shot, but it didn't hit me, i slowly opened my eyes seeing the person that h had jumped in front of me and taken the bullet


	8. Time of Death

**Thank you for the reviews, i know this is only short but needed it in, will update again tonight promise**

CHAPTER 8- TIME OF DEATH

JOEY POV

*5 mins before the shot*

I had made my way to the barn Derek was hot on my heels.

I turned round to him 'why are you following me, i thought you wanted me dead!'

'you cant go in there, Lauren is being kept hostage by a man called Pete he had escaped a psychiatric hospital, after refusing to go to prison, he is now on the run, and will kill anyone one that stops him doing what he wants' Derek told me i didn't want to believe him but he seemed so serous

'What did he do?' i asked

'He killed random people, now i have employed him to do the same again' Derek laughed to himself. 'if you go in there Joey, your life is over'

Then i heard the first gunshot, i ran up to the door i could see Lauren, she was sat next to the man who had just been shot, i could see how scared she was, she had tears trickerling down her face, then i noticed the man was holding the gun towards Lauren, i didn't think about anything else i just dived in, i ran through and dived in front of Lauren.

LAUREN POV

I slowly opened my eyes, to see the person lay in front of me, i couldn't get my words out i just looked at the body and then to the man holding the gun, he dropped the gun and dropped to the floor and started crying. I needed to move, i needed to see who this body was. I slowly crawled along the floor, and saw who it was, who had saved my life, i tried the pulse there was nothing, and tears flew down my face.

DEREK POV

I heard the first gun shoot and saw Joey starting to run in, as much as i hated the my son, i never wanted him to die, I was never going to let it go that far, i needed to follow him. I kept shouting Joey but he wouldn't stop, i followed him in and dived just as the gun was fired

LAUREN POV

Police and ambulance had turned up and i was still in shock, i couldn't believe what had happened everything in the past few days: the fire, the miscarriage, running away, being kidnapped, held at gun point, and now a funeral. Then i heard:

'Time of death... 7.05pm' and i broke down


	9. Explanations

**Here is another chapter for tonight as promised, will update again tomorrow**

CHAPTER 9- EXPLANATIONS

'Time of death... 7.05pm'

LAUREN POV

I wasn't sure why i was crying, i had hated Derek but i didn't expect him to take his life for us, i wasn't sure if i was happy because i didn't die or that i was actually upset he had died. I looked over at Joey he was looking at me; i gave him a sympathetic smile, as i watched the tears fall down his face. I looked over to my right they were just putting Derek into the back of the car and they were arresting all the men involved.

A woman came over to me 'are you ok? We are going to get you to hospital to get you checked out'

'No im fine, can i move i need to see my boyfriend?' i asked her

'Yes off course' she told me

JOEY POV

I didn't know what was happening; i thought it would be me going into the back of the car not Derek. I may have hated him but i never would have wished him shoot, not over my worst enemy.

I saw Lauren walk over to me, you could tell she had been crying loads, i stood up and pulled her into, we stood there for what felt like hours but in reality only a couple of minutes, i reluctantly pulled away

'Are you ok?' i asked her

'im getting there i think, im sorry i should of never ran away it just..' and with that she broke down in my arms, i slowly brought her to the floor were we just lay there, i was brought out of my thoughts were i saw something dripping in front of me, i wasn't sure what it was, thought it was just water, but then i saw the big piles of lighters. It clicked they were going to kill everyone and then blow it up to discard the evidence. We needed to get out of her quick.

I looked down at Lauren, she had fallen asleep 'Lauren come get up, we need to get out of here' i told her

She just groaned, so i picked her up and ran over to the others telling them to get out, none of them would listen, i put Lauren outside as far always as possible, then started pushing people out, i got the last people out just as there was a massive explosion. I looked around to see everyone shocked, but coming up and praising me, but i didn't care i needed to speak to Lauren.

LAUREN POV

It couldn't get any more dramatic could it! Now an explosion it was like a film with every dangerous synario happening at once. I saw Joey walk over to me

'My hero' i told him as he walked up to me, he just smiled but i knew we needed to talk

I took his hand and started walking into the field. 'Babe we need to talk to the police' he told me

'It can wait, our relationship is more important to me' i smiled back at him

We reached as far always as possible and we both sat down, luckily the snow had cleared a few days ago and the sun was shining so the grass was dry. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he begun.

'Why did you run?' he asked simply

I sighed 'why don't i just start from the begging?' he nodded for me to carry on.

'well after the fire, we were both taken into hospital, you were taken to one ward and me to another, i got checked over and i started experiencing some pain in my stomach' tears started to build up, but he stroked my back and i carried on 'the doctor asked me if i could be pregnant but with everything going on hadn't thought about it, she did some tests and scans and told me i had a miscarriage, i wasn't far gone only about 3months she reckons.'

_*flashback*_

_I got taken to a different ward from Joey, i was fine i needed to be by his side, but they wanted to check me over, i got into the room and everything seemed to be fine, but when i stood up i had a sharp pain come across my stomach, the doctors came rushing over and told me to lie down. _

_'Lauren, you seem to be experiencing some pain in your stomach, now do you think you could be pregnant?' the first doctor asked. I sat there and thought about it for a minute, i hadn't really thought about it with everything that was happening._

_'i had missed a couple of periods, but i just thought that was done to stress because of everything that was happening' i told her truthfully. She left the room to get the tests, while i thought about mine and joeys future, how we could be such a great family. The women then came, and set up the machine._

_'Well Lauren you was pregnant?' she told me _

_'What do you mean was?' i asked worried to what was coming_

_'I'm sorry Lauren but you have had a miscarriage, you have looked to have been about 3months' she told me sympathetically, i just broke down in tears, _

_I composed myself and asked 'what caused it?'_

_'well it could be different things, you said you have been in a lot of stress, it could be that or that fact you have just been in a fire, there are lots of different reasons' she replied and left the room_

_*end of flashback*_

'when i got discharged i waited for you to wake for days, thinking how i would tell you, but in the end i decided i would run, you had always wanted to be a dad and i had taken that from you' i went onto explain about what happened when i left the hospital the first time, when my mom came to visit me, why i ran from Joey, when i got kidnapped, how this man wanted to sexually assault me and then Derek.

'Im so sorry babe' he told me with tears rolling down his face

'Im the one who should be saying sorry' i told him 'i should of never left you, i should of told you the truth from the beginning instead of running from everything'

'From now on we stick together Yer? No more secrets, just us too, what happened today and what happens tomorrow we stick out together, ok? He told me, i nodded in response to what he was saying.

'Good now come on, we need to get back its getting dark, i love you Lauren' he told me

'i love you too' i said back smiling and wiping the tears away

JOEY POV

After Lauren had told me everything that had happened i didn't know what to think, the tube ride home was silence, we just sat there, Lauren curled up to me. i couldn't stop thinking about today and how i nearly lost the girl i loved, but how long was we going to stay drama free?


	10. Back to normality?

**Another nice chapter before all the drama begins again**

CHAPTER 10- BACK TO REALITY?

LAUREN POV

Things hadn't been the same since we had got back to Alice's, 2 weeks had passed since all the accidents and i hadn't been right for weeks, there was something about me that wasn't working. Over the two weeks of coming back we have had to deal with breaking the news to Alice, the funeral and tomorrow we were at court, for the sentencing of Pete and his group. I wasn't prepared for it or wasn't sure what was going to happen but i needed to get it over with. There was something to look forward to though, after court we were all going on a holiday to get away from things, there was 5 of us going in total: Alice, Abi, Jay, Joey and me, we weren't going far just 2 weeks in Zante, to get away from everything.

JOEY POV

We everything that had happened the last couple of weeks it was nice to be able to go away, as soon as court was over tomorrow we were free from everything.

Tomorrow had come a lot sooner than expected and i could see that it had affected Lauren.

'Lauren, babe you ok?' i asked her as she walked into the living room with Abi. Abi and Jay moved in about a week ago as there was some room,

'Yer im ok, just a bit nervous' she said back

'Well we are all going to be by your side' Alice added

'Thanks guys, it means a lot to have you all' Lauren replied

'Were else would we be?' Abi spoke, pulling her sister into a hug, and everyone stood up and joined in.

LAUREN POV  
court hadn't turned out to be that bad, i gave my evidence and then all we had to do was wait, after a 2hours debate on what they would receive it came back as all guilty, Pete had received a life sentence X2 so there was no way he was coming out of prison in his lifetime and the guys who were with him got a minimum of 20years. With that finally over i can look forward to my holiday!

'i think we should go for a drink to celebrate and to say good bye to everyone, as we go on holiday tomorrow' i squealed everyone agreed and we made our way back to the vic.

'I'll get the first round in, what do you all want?' Jay said, we told him what we wanted and we all sat down in a booth. After spending a couple of hours in the vic we thought we would go as we all had to be up and 3, for our flight. We said goodbye to everyone and made our way home.

*alarm going off at 3.00*

My alarm went off and i couldn't be bothered to move, i went round the house gathering all the troops together to get them up, leaving Joey till last. I got everyone into our room.

'ok, on the count of 3 we run onto the bed ok?' i whispered, they all nodded in response '1,2,3' i said and with that we all went running onto the bed, jumping up and down.

JOEY POV

I was having such a nice sleep, when all of a sudden i got bombarded with what felt like thousands of people jumping on top of me.

'What's going on?' i asked

'You need to get up babe, its 3.00 and we are going on holiday' Lauren replied, shouting the last bit while everyone cheered along.

'Right thanks, at least i can get in the shower first then' i joked and dived towards the door, quickly followed by everyone else. 'Not quick enough guys' i shouted as i shut the bathroom door, hearing everyone else groan outside. Eventually everyone was ready and it was now 4.30am, we had to get there for 5.00 for check in so we were doing ok for time now.

'come on, the taxis here' i shouted as everyone walked down the stairs struggling with their suitcases, i grabbed mine and Laurens and went back for Alice's, while Jay grabbed his and Abi's.

'See what you would do without us men' Jay and i joked with each other, while the girls just scoffed.

LAUREN POV

We made it to the airport in perfect time, managed to check in pretty quick, but security was funny watching Joey and Jay getting searched, sat there giggling to myself, unaware i had been spotted.

'What you laughing at?' Joey asked

'Oh nothing, just picturing you getting searched' i laughed to myself, 'anyway guys can we go and get some breakfast im starving?' i asked everyone. After getting some breakfast our flight was called, we got split up into two with seats a 3 and a 2. We had got the 2 obviously after bit of debating, we came out on top. Alice, Abi and Jay were at the front of the plane and me and Joey were towards the back, the flight had been ok, had a bit of air turbulence but we landed safely.

'Right boys you are getting the suitcases' i told them

'Why where are you going?' Joey asked back

'We are going to the toilet to get changed' and with that we laughed and walked off.

JOEY POV

So the girls had left me and Jay to collect 5 suitcases.

'Looks like we have been left with the best job' i said, then we couldn't have had a worse possible scenario, all 5 suitcases were coming in one row along the convey belt.

'Right you grab the first one and ill grab the second' jay said

'Alright' i said as i quickly grabbed the first suitcase, quickly followed by the 3rd and last suitcase. When we had done it we noticed the girls were back, Lauren was changed into a pair of shorts and thin top, i couldn't wait to see her in a bikini. We had booked a 5 star hotel with its own beach and only a couple of minutes down the road from shops and the night life.

LAUREN POV

We were already half way through are holiday, we had been to the beech 3time and stayed round the pool twice and been shopping a couple of times but today we was going to the water park.

'we ready guys?' i asked as the coach was waiting outside our hotel, i could see everyone's faces on the coach as they looked at the hotel we had just come out of and how 5 teenagers could afford this. Everyone dashed onto the coach and i didn't realise why until i noticed we were the last stop so i was left with which ever seat was left, i turned round and stuck my middle finger up to them all, before turning round and sitting down deciding to text Joey.

*Lauren to Joey*

'I hate you for this babe'

*Joey to Lauren*

'Love you too babe' he replied

i laughed at his message before putting my phone day.

'What you laughing at?' the person sat next to me asked, i turned my head to see he was male and about the same age as me.

'Just my boyfriend' i sighed

'Why is he not here?' he asked

'Yep he is here, he is sat at the back of the bus with all my mates, i got given the empty seat' i said back

'Oh, so you didn't want to sit next to me then?' He asked, and then he started touching my leg.

'get off me' i shouted, getting looks from everyone around me, i stood up, refusing to sit back down.

'You alright babe?' Joey asked

'Im not sitting next to that pervert' i shouted before walking off and taking Joey's seat next to Alice. I saw Joey just standing there i don't know what was happening, then Jay stood up and walked over, i presume telling Joey to go to the back and he would sit next to him.

'What did you say babe?' i asked as he came and sat next to Abi

'Oh nothing, just having a man chat' he replied but i could tell it was more but i didn't want to bug him, we arrived at the water park and we all got off ready to enjoy our day. We went on every ride possible, and it was time to go back.

We all went back to our room, we had paid extra so we could have a room for all 5 of us, and luckily it had 3 showers so we didn't have to wait as long as when we are at home. I got dressed and put on a tight red dress, with lace along the top and back and put on my beige heels. We went to a restaurant to get some food before we hit the clubs.

As we were walking along to the clubs i went to Joey 'maybe things are finally getting back for normal for us' but little did i know that normal isn't a Branning thing.


	11. Not quite home

CHAPTER 11- NOT QUITE HOME  
LAUREN POV

It was now coming the end of the holiday, we had 3days left and i wanted them count, over the holiday i have done everything, i have even had time to draw. Today was just a normal day at the beach but we were determined to do some water sports, we were going to do the banana boats and the big fish, which is basically a massive ring that we could all go on.

'We are going down' Abs told us

'ok, me and Alice will be down in a minute, me and Alice were just finishing up on our night girl chat and our plan on how we can get Joey back from when he decided to get my towel all wet and then cover it in sand.

We made our way down to the beach, meeting up with everyone else in our normal spot. 'How about we play volleyball in the sea?' Alice asked, i agreed along with everyone else. We all walked out into the sea.

'How about boys vs. girls' i asked everyone nodded.

'You're going down babe' Joey joked

'No you are seriously' Alice laughed

We started the game and it was all going, well and the plan was going to work. We had decided to soak him and dive on him like he had done to us, he didn't like getting sea water in his eyes, so we knew it was out perfect chance, we started off by bouncing the ball in front of his face,

'Nice shot' i congratulated Abi we had got her in on the plan.

Next was the dive i decided to run off with the ball and i knew Joey was hot on my heels which he was. I turned round and he went to grab me but i spoon out the way.

'that what you get for messing with my towel babe' i told him, but what i didn't expect was him to grab me and pull me down into water with him, soaking my hair that i didn't want to get wet. 'Babe you got my hair wet' i told him hitting him across the chest.

'Well you tend when you are in water' he joked. We stood up and told everyone we were going to go back to the room, have a shower then just stay by the pool, we said out goodbyes and left.

'Babe wouldn't it be quicker if we got in hte shower together?' he asked smirking

'I suppose, but we have 3 showers, so you can have one and i will have another' smirking at him before walking off.

We got down to the pool, took two beds and began to sun bathe

'Im going for a swim' Joey told me

'Ok' i replied, before relaxing again, i was just about to dose off when i felt someone pick me up, and bomb me in the pool with them. I swam up to the service of the water and saw him laughing at me.

'Oh find it funny do you?' i asked, splashing water at him. He tried to grab but i swam underwater and through his legs. We spent the next hour in the pool before going back and drying off on the sun beds.

Tonight we thought, just the two of us would go out as we haven't really had much time alone this holiday, i jumped back in the shower and then put my hair back in a ponytail before curling my ponytail. I then put on my maxi dress which i brought in French Connection a week before we went away, i put on my sandals and i was ready.

JOEY POV  
Tonight i wanted it to be just be and Lauren, i have had such a great holiday with everyone, but it will be nice to have just one night on my own with Lauren. We had decided earlier on in the day that we would be go to the restaurant on the beach, we had seen it every time we went out of a night and tonight we had decided to go. It wasn't really a restaurant as it was a picnic layout, with lanterns surrounding you but people came and took your order, but it was perfect for us.

'You look gorgeous babe' i told her

'Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself' she said back

'Babe this is so pretty' she told me as we walked along the beach

'I know and tonight it is just the two of us' i said back before kissing her

We took our order and enjoyed our evening together tonight was going perfect and nothing was going to change that.

LAUREN POV

2 days had passed now and it was time for our journey home, the flight was till the night so we spent the day as we normally down at the beach, we left early to go and pack before going for one last meal.

'I can't believe we will be home in a couple of hours' Alice said

'I know I have had such a good time' Abi replied, they smiled at each other and gave each other a hug.

'Let's raise a toast' I said 'to family and good times' i then added holding up my glass

'To family and good times' everyone then replied in unison. We finished our meals and made our way back to the hotel waiting to get picked up. We got picked up at about 10.30 Greek times; our flight was at 1.15 so we should get back to London about 4.30 English times.

Everything went to plan and we arrived safely back at time expected, we jumped into our cab, and started out journey home. It was dark out so we couldn't see anything, then there was a massive bang and everything went black.


	12. Escape

**Lots of you wanted me to carry on so here is chapter 12, please keep reviewing so i know what you think and what you want to happen next**

CHAPTER 12- ESCAPE

It was dark out so we couldn't see anything, then there was a massive bang and everything went black.

ALICE POV

I had slowly come round to see what had happened, i couldn't see what we had hit or in, i couldn't even see who was ok around me. i managed to get my phone out and put on the flash, i didn't what to put it to anyone scared of what i would see. We had booked a mini bus to take us back as there were 5 off us so we wouldn't fit in a car. Joey sat in the front to tell the driver where to go, i sat next to Lauren and Abi and jay say opposite us. I first turned my attention to Lauren, as she was the closest.

ABI POV

I wasn't really sure what was happening, i opened my eyes to darkness, i looked to my left to were Jay was sitting, i could hear him moaning.

'Jay, it me' i went to him 'can you hear me' he groaned again. I saw the light flicker on in front of me realising someone was awake opposite, i was so scared that everyone could be dead. I moved over to Alice and she flinched when she saw me.

'it alright Al, it's me Abs' i told her and we had a miniature hug before deciding on what we were going to do and how to get everyone out. I told Alice to move the flashlight around the taxi or out the window so we could see where we was. We moved along the flashlight and we noticed we were in a field, by the edge of a cliff, and our taxi was on its side and there was a further three in front upside down, we both looked at each other in horror.

'We need to get a door or smash a window, so there is enough room for us to get people out.' Alice told me, i nodded in agreement and we went up to the door, it wasn't budging. The man had put all our suitcases in the back with us so we thought we would try and chuck a suitcase out the window in hope of smashing it then pill the others ones in a sort of staircase was so we could get down. The plan had worked and we managed to get pile them up. We weren't sure who to go for first.

'Why don't we go for Jay, because he is already half awake so maybe when we get him out, he may be able to help get everyone else out' Alice told me and i nodded as much as i wanted to get Lauren out first, i knew the Alice was right and jay may be able to help up.

'Right Abi you go out first and then we will sort of drag Jay along and then you can pull him out' i nodded and did what i was told. We managed to get Jay out easily and like we had wanted he came round fairly quickly.

'Right next is Lauren' i nodded but then we heard Joey groan from the front

JOEY POV

I had slowly come round to see me on side, about to be strangled by the seatbelt i had managed to get it off me, i groaned in pain as i moved my shoulder. I tried looking around me, but wasn't having much look, i managed to turn to my right to see the taxi driver, he had blood pouring from most parts of his face and he was cold out, i didn't really think he was going to make it.

'Joey, Joey are you ok?' i heard Alice shout, i sigh of relief hit me when i heard her voice.

'Yer im fine, are you ok? How's Lauren, Abi and Jay' i asked needed to know the answer but ready to be prepared if i needed to hear the worst.

'Abi is fine, and Jay is just coming round' before Alice could reply 'what about Lauren?' i asked worried as to why she had left her till left.

'She is still unconscious she won't wake up, we are just trying to get her out' Alice replied.

'Leave her, i will get her out.' I told them. I managed to wince myself out of the seat not caring on the pain, knowing i needed to get Lauren. Nothing else hurt just my shoulder. I couldn't open the door so i tried to squeeze through the gap; i managed to squeeze through, just.

'Lauren, Lauren look at me, come on talk to me Lauren!' i spoke to her

'Abi, Alice get out and check on Jay' i told them

'No im not leaving you both' Alice replied 'agreed' Abi then said

'No both of you get out' i said angrily, while trying to undo Laurens seat belt. They both did as i said and went away. I went up to the gap and noticed the spillage on the floor, and the flames that were starting to appear at the front of the car, i needed to get me and Lauren out quick. I managed to undo Laurens seat belt and slowly picked her up.

'Abi, Alice i need your help' i shouted 'i need you to take Lauren while i go and check on the taxi driver'

'What no you can't go back in there' Abi screamed 'it's on fire, it could explain any minute.'

'I'd rather die knowing that i tried to save him, instead of having the guilt of leaving him' i replied

'And what about Lauren' Alice shouted back

'Look i don't have time for this' i shouted before walking off to try and get him. I checked his pulse first, it was faint but he was still alive, luckily his chair was quite far back so his legs weren't trapped, i got him out of his seat and through the gap where i got Alice and Abi to help me pull him out the window. They managed to get them down safely, i looked at the fire, it was so close to the petrol it would explode any minute.

'Abi, Alice get away now' i shouted as they saw what i meant. I then made my jump just as the taxi exploded.


	13. Hero

**Thank you for the reviews please keep reviewing, the two events in this chapter will play a big part in the next few chapters.**

CHAPTER 13- HERO

I then made my jump just as the car exploded.

JOEY POV

I couldn't believe i had managed to get the taxi driver out and myself out seconds before it had exploded. I was in complete shock; i didn't know what to think.

'Alice look after Lauren for me' i asked her

'Why were are you going?' Alice asked

'To check the other cars' i told her

I walked over to the first car it seemed empty. 'hello, anyone in here?' i shouted, i got no answer so moved onto the next one, this one was also empty, i moved over to the tired one and that was also empty, i began to walk away when i heard a small cry come from the last car, the front of it was already completely burnt out, but i needed to get the cry out.

'Joey what are you doing?' Alice shouted as i climbed into the back seats, searching around no luck, i heard the cry again i needed to get to the boot, but it was difficult with the car upside down. If i could pull the boot down i could maybe have a look, the boot lifted down and in the corner of the boot was a tiny baby, the fire of the car had now spread to the back, the next place would be the boot, i only had a couple of minutes. I climbed into the back of the boot.

'JOEY! What are you doing?' Alice screamed i looked back and saw the terror on her face, i got the baby and placed it on my chest before i climbed out the car just as the boot was hit with the fire. I looked down at the baby, it was a little boy must of been only about a week old, he had brown eyes and blue hair. I walked over to everyone else and Abi and Alice came running over.

'Where did you find him? Alice asked

'He was in the boot of the car, i heard him crying and i couldn't just leave' i told them, and then i saw Lauren she was coughing and spluttering. I passed the baby over to Abi and ran over to Lauren.

LAUREN POV

I came round, my head hurt and i wasn't sure where i was, i could see Joey, Abi and Alice and Jay was next to me. i then began coughing i looked into my hand there was tiny bits of blood but i thought nothing of it.

'Babe are you ok?' Joey asked as he came running over

'Yer i think so, head hurts and my ribs but all ok' i told him, i didn't tell him about the little bit of blood because he would probably stress over nothing.

'Ok i think the ambulance is on its way, don't know hats taking it so long.' Joey told me. Then i saw Alice walk over with the baby, i started to cry as it brought back memories of when i had a miscarriage. I saw Joey notice me and he brought me into one of his hugs that i always loved. I let the tears just flow down my face. After about 5minutes i had calmed down.

'Can i hold him?' i asked, Abi nodded and put him in my arms. 'He is gorgeous aren't you?' i said putting the last part of the sentence towards the baby. 'Where is he from?' i asked them

'ask the Hero next to you, he saved you, the Taxi man, although he hasn't made it and this little muncher' Alice replied, i looked up at Joey and he just smiled at me.

'Thank you' i told him

'i would do anything for you, you know that?' he told me, i nodded and smiled looking down at the baby in my arms

'We need a name for him' i asked, looking round at everyone else. They all sat in thought for a moment.

'Maybe there is something in his bag' Alice asked routing through his bag

'There are clothes, some nappies and a note' Alice said.

'Pass it here, let me read it to him' i told Alice, Alice passed me the note and i read the first line and paled considerably.

'Lauren are you ok?' Joey asked

'Yes im fine, let me read the letter to him' i snapped

To Joey,

He has no name, and i don't want him as you are the father you are to look after him.

So meet your son, Baby Branning x

I looked up at everyone, seeing all there shocked faces, then i turned to Joey, he just sat there looking at the baby.

'So meet your son' i told him saying what the letter said, and passing him the baby

'So what you going to call your son' i said making sure the word son was mentioned.

'Aww Joey your son is so cute' i added

'It's a shame your son doesn't have a name' i said getting angry at him as to why he wasn't answering.

'Can you just be quite' he told me getting angry, making the baby cry.

'Why don't you just settle your son' i said struggling to stand up, i finally did it and began to walk away.

'Lauren where are you going? You need an ambulance' Joey shouted after me

'i can't do this, why don't you just name your son and stop your son crying' i shouted back. I got a pain hit through me and i began coughing again it started off as little drops of blood but then more started coming and eventually it was just blood. Abi saw me and come running over

'Lauren, are you ok?' she shouted running over, she then looked and me and panicked she didn't know what to do.

'Joey, Alice someone come here' i heard her shout

JOEY POV

I could tell there was something wrong with Lauren, and then Abi conformed it. I jumped.

'Alice, hold him please' i said before running over and looking at what was going on, before_ Lauren collapsed into my arms._


	14. Taken

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep reviewing. Some people are a bit confused it will all be explain in the next few chapters.**

CHAPTER 14- TAKEN

JOEY POV

The ambulance had arrived minutes later; i was still holding onto Lauren, she wouldn't respond to any of us.

'Over here' i heard Alice and Abi shout in unison

'Ok, what's her name?' the paramedic asked

'Lauren, Lauren Branning, she is 19' i told them back

'Ok can you tell me what happened?' she asked back

I sighed 'we were arguing, then she walked off, she started coughing up blood them collapsed' i told the women back

'Ok well you need us to leave us to sort Lauren out, while you get yourself checked out' the paramedic told me

'i can't leave her' i said back my voice like a whisper

'Sir, you need to let us do our job' and with that i was taken away into a back of an ambulance

I got checked over, and i was fine just dislocated shoulder which would be put back in place when i got to the hospital. As soon as i was done i jumped out of the ambulance and over to the other one were Lauren was being put in.

'Can i come with her?' i asked

'Yes you can.' They said back

'Can you give me two minutes please, i will be as quick as i can' i told them, they looked at each other before they nodding. I made my way to the ambulance Alice was in.

'Alice are you ok?' i asked

'Yer just a few cuts and bruises' she told me back 'Joey, you need to take your son to the hospital with you because im going with Abi and Jay so there isn't enough room'

I looked down at my son; Alice was holding him in her arms. Ignoring what Alice had just said 'how are Abi and Jay?'

'Abi cuts and bruises, Jay seems fine but they wont to check him over because he was unconscious for a a while, how's Lauren?' she asked back

'Erm i don't know, going to the hospital with her in a minute, just wanted to check you were ok' i said back

'Well we are fine, now take your son and go back to Lauren' Alice said, she could be so stubborn some time. I took hold of him and placed him in my arms

'But Alice i don't even think he is mine' i said

'The letter said you was' Alice said back

'Yer a letter is a letter, anyone could of has said that is your son' i told her back, passing her back the baby and walking away.

'Joey!' Alice shouted back but i just ignored her and went to concentrate on Lauren. I jumped into the back of the ambulance and took hold of Laurens hand, she was my priority. We arrived at the hospital and she got whisked away, all i could do is sit and wait.

'Joey, Joey what's happened?' Alice asked as she came running down towards me

'I don't know, she is in there they won't tell me anything, where is the baby?' i asked curious

'he is in the baby unit, they asked for a name and he looked like a Zack, so i put him down as that but didn't add a surname as i wasn't sure if you would of wanted Branning or not' Alice said as she sat down next to me.

'Lauren will be ok yano, she is a Branning' Alice told me as we sat in silence. Then the doctor came in and i shoot up

'Mr. Branning' i nodded yes 'ok well the blood she has been coughing up has been controlled. It was mainly down to shock in everything that had happened. We have done a small operation to stop this, that is why it took so long to get to back to you, you can go and see her, she will be awake in about an hour and should be allowed home in a couple of days' the doctor said

'Thank you' i told him before following him into the room Lauren was in.

'hey babe, im so glad you are going to be ok, you had me so worried, i can't wait for you to wake up and just give you a massive hug and tell you how much i love you!'

LAUREN POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see were i was, i removed the oxygen mask

'Where am i?' i asked

'You are in hospital babe' Joey told me

'What happened to the baby?' i asked

'In the baby ward, i don't believe he is mine though?' Joey told me

'But babe the note said it was yours' i told him

'But the note is just a note, anyone can right im your son on it' he told me

'i suppose, maybe we could get it DNA. But you saved that baby Joe, you cant leave it cooped up in that baby unit, go and bring him back' i told him

'He is called Zack, Alice named him' Joey said back

'i like that name, Joe you don't think its Lucy's do you?' i asked

'She wouldn't be that sick surely would she? Putting a baby in the boot of a car then crashing it on purpose and leaving a note in hope we would find it?' Joey said

'Well i haven't seen her for a while?' i said. I weren't sure what to think of the whole situation i mean Lucy was my best friend, well was till she accused me of stealing Joey, but this isn't a plan she could think of herself.

'Joe you don't think Derek had something to do with it? I mean like before he died, and that's why he jumped in front of you to stop you getting hit so the plan could still go ahead because she thought that if she had your baby and did something so you would find it and she thought you would go back to her?' i said as i thought about it all in my head

'You really think that? He said, and i nodded in reply. ' i mean you could be right, Derek has always hated us being together and Lucy would get involved if there is money involved right?' he said back

'Why don't you get and get Zack and im sorry about earlier.' I replied

'You have nothing to be sorry for babe, i'll just go and get him Yer' he said as he kissed me on my head and was about to leave the room when police come barging in.

'Joseph Branning?' they asked him, they nodded in response

'Joseph Branning im arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder and Abduction of a child, _come this way' _


	15. Questions

**Ok as some people are a bit confused on the going on, hopefully some of it will be explained in this chapter. Please keep reviewing, thanks **

CHAPTER 15- QUESTIONS

LAUREN POV

I wasn't sure what was happening, Joey had just been arresting on murder and kidnap but it doesn't make sense.

JOEY POV

I was taken down to the police station, where i was searched and put into a cell waiting questionnaire, which i had been told would happen later in the day. The room i was in was dull; there was a big block with a tiny mattress on which must be my bed, a toilet and a sink, nothing else. The walls were gray; no light could get in except from the tiny gap under the door.

I sat on the bed and pulled my legs up close to me, i didn't know where any of this was coming from, someone was making false accusations and set me up for some sort of revenge and my head was glued on Derek and Lucy.

It felt like i was sat there for hours i probably was, then a women came in and i shot to my feet.

'if you would like to come this way' she said, as she handcuffed my hands. i got taken to another room where i presumed i was having an interview.

'Ok interview begging at 18.32 with Joseph Branning who has been arrested on suspicion of murder and abduction of a child' the first man said

'Ok, Joseph let's start when you were driving the taxi?' he then said

'i wasn't driving the taxi, do you want me to tell you what happen yesterday' i said, i wanted to get this over and done with so i could get back to Lauren.

'Ok, take it away' he said

'Ok well we had just go back from being on holiday, there was 5 of us that had gone' i said before being interrupted again

'You said 5? We got told 6?' he said,

I looked at him confused 'no there was only 5 Lauren Branning my girlfriend, her sister Abi Branning, her boyfriend Jay Mitchell, my sister Alice Branning and me' i said

'Ok' he replied

'you can check our booking detail if you like, shall i carry on?' they nodded 'ok, so we then got into the taxi we had to order a mini bus as they was too many to fit into a car. We were driving along fine it was about 5.00 in the morning and everything was fine, then there was a massive bang and i had blacked out. I awoke to screaming and managed to climb through to the back of the taxi to pull my girlfriend out'

'The girlfriend who is also your cousin?' the man said

'Yes, but how is that relevant?' i asked

'Well your family just accepted it like that?' he then said

'No not at first but most people came round to it in the end' i replied

'Yer well there was the odd few but we got most of the greave from my dad, Laurens uncle Derek and her best friend Lucy Beale.' I said

'Im glad you mentioned Lucy Beale didn't you to go out before?' he asked

'Yes we did but how is this relevant to the night of the crash?' i asked getting annoyed with his questions.

'Well you to went out didn't you?' i nodded 'very well just carry on with were you was' he said

'so i pulled my girlfriend out, and then saw that petrol was leaking and the taxi man was still trapped inside, i managed to get him out and i jumped out just in time before it exploded. I then went to check the other cars in which they were empty all 3 of them, i was about to walk away when i heard crying, i started looking through the car and found the baby in the boot. I took him over to my sister where the ambulance turned up and we all got taken to hospital and now im here.' I said

'Well we have been told by a Miss Lucy Beale that she was in the car and you just took the baby off her.' He said

'like i said the cars were empty, if anyone was in that car no matter who they were i would of got them out, im not going to leave them to burn, unfortunately the taxi driver was already dead but i still fought to get him out even though i was seconds away from losing my life. You have to believe what im saying everything is the truth, question everyone i would never hurt anyone.' I told them

' well we have had reports back from the other people in the car and so far everyone stories matches up' he said

'Because everything we have said is true.' I said back quickly 'what happens now'

'well interview suspended at 19.46, at the moment we wait until we get information from officers at the scene, and speak to Lucy again, you are still under arrest, you may be taken back to your cell.' He said

'What's that it?' i said getting angry

'Now we don't want to be adding any more crimes to your list now do we, take him down to the cell.' He said.

I was taken down to a different cell this time, it was with everyone else, i wasn't sure what was meant to happen next i think its court to decided whether i get bail. I needed to speak to Lauren so bad but i weren't sure whether she was out of hospital or i didn't know anything.

LAUREN POV

I was released from hospital earlier than expected, i weren't meant to be released till tomorrow, but as things were going well i got released a couple of hours ago, i was now sat at Alice waiting for Joey to walk through the door, i had given my statement into the police earlier and was now just on hope on Joey coming home tonight.

'here you are' Alice said as she came into the living room, everyone had got released yesterday and baby Zack was picked up by its mom this morning, we weren't allowed to know who she was, as she was under police protection and weren't allowed to speak to any of us.

'Thank you' i told Alice

'He will be ok yano? He will be walking through that door like nothing has happened' Alice told me

'I hope you are right' i sighed, just then my phone rang, it was a unknown number i never normally answer unknown numbers but today i felt like i needed to.

L: Hello

J: Hello

L: joey is that you? Why aren't you ringing me off your phone? When will you be home?

J: Lo calm down yer, look they are keeping me in, i've been set up, by Lucy i don't know when i will be back, got court in a week's time to see whether i get bail or not

L: but you are telling the truth cant they see that

J: it doesn't matter, they will always believe Lucy, see if you can find something out, look I've got to go i will ring you tomorrow and hopefully see you in the week. Love you

L: love you

*end of call*

'Love you' i had managed to get in before the line went dead and i broke down in tears.

**Hope this helped a little**


	16. Lucy

**Thank you for the reviews, not sure on this chapter so let me know **

CHAPTER 16- LUCY

LAUREN POV

It had been a week now since Joey had been arrested and i still woke up every morning with an empty space next to me, i hadn't been able to see Joey, i had to wait till after the court that decided whether he got bale or not and i wouldn't find that out until i received a letter. I hadn't been out since i had returned from hospital mainly because i still found it hard to walk after my operation but today i was going to go out and see Lucy, see if i could get anything out of her.

I struggled down the stairs to see it was just Abi.

'Do you want a coffee?' i asked her

'No i have got one thanks, how are you today?' she asked

'Same as usually, where are the others?' i asked

'Jay at work and i think Alice stayed at Antony's i know they were getting close again but she didn't come home last night?' she said.

I laughed, it was so unlike Alice to stop out all night that was usually me, good job Joey weren't here he would of killed Antony. 'Oh ok, has there been any post?' i asked

'Not yet, it doesn't normally come yet' she said 'im off to get dressed, got to be in 6th form for 9.30' she added

I sat down at the table, drifting in and out of my own thoughts, i kept thinking i could hear Joey walking towards me but everything i looked up there was no one there. I heard the post go and i slowly got out of my seat and walked as fast as i could down to the door, i picked up the pile of post and throwing everyone else's on the floor, until i got to one addressed to me.

'Do you mine, that is peoples post yano?' Abi said as she came down the stairs and picked up the rest of the post

'Sorry but i was after something important, wasn't i?' i said back

'Yer, anything?' she asked back, i kept my eyes glued on the letter and walked into the kitchen and sat down before opening the letter.

Dear Miss L Branning

Joseph Branning will appear in court on the 16th May 2013 at Walford High Court at the time of 11.30am.

Thank you

I kept reading the letter, i had finally found out when Joey would be in court and when he finally would be released.

'Yer, 16th May Abs' i said back to her, that was only 2days today and then he could finally come home i was certain of it. I decided to ring Alice and find out where she was

A: Hey Lo

L: Hey miss stop out, planning on coming home?

A: shut up and i just stayed at Antony's

L: Oh Yer, Abi said you were getting closer again

A: shh

L: Any way i rang to tell you, 16th may at 11.30

A: you finally got the letter for court then

L: Yer, you are coming with me aren't you?

A: Yer course Lo

L: ok well i have got to go, got to go and see a Beale about something

A: ok bye

*end of call*

I went to have a shower and got dressed.. This would be the first time since the accident i would have gone out, i thought i would start with the cafe as i was sure Lucy would be working today. I thought we were starting to become friends again as we spoke a bit before she left only by text but we were getting someone.

I walked into the cafe, no sign of Lucy 'is Lucy not working today?' i asked the women

'No, she hasn't been in for a while' she replied

'Do you know why?' the women looked new so i thought i would be able to test her. 'i mean we are best friends have been for years, she tells me everything'

'Oh right, well seem as you seen genuine she is on maternity leave just had a baby, little boy i heard' she said back

'Ok thanks i will pope round to her house?' i said back smiling to myself knowing it worked.

I arrived at Lucy's house and knocked on the door waiting for her to answer, i heard her shout coming before opening the door, and she just looked at me.

'Can i come in then?' i asked

'Yer but before you come in, i need to tell you something' before she finished her sentence i heard cries in the background. I gave her a look and she let me in.

'So who is this little man' i said, picking him up and rocking him back and forth to stop him crying.

'This is Zack' Lucy replied

'Well hello Zack, who is the dad?' i asked

'Oh just some boy, don't even know who he was.' She replied

'Oh ok, me and Joey have split up, i can't be doing with everything.' I said lying to her

'You have' she said smiling.

'Yano you can tell me anything yano Luce?' i said to her

'well let's just say, this little might came from cheating on Joey, and now i have made him go to prison for kidnap and accused him of murder when i was just to good at plans.' She said, then she realised what she just said

'So you made Joey go to prison? That's brilliant' i said smiling

'Yer and you really think that?' she asked

'Yer course it will be glad to get him out of the square, go down for what he deserves.' I said smugly.

'That's what he gets for trying to split my girls up' she said back, she seemed happy i was on her side.

We carried on our conversation for a couple of hours i had got the proof i had been after, i had managed to record the convocation on my phone but wasn't sure how much i had got, but what she said next shocked me and i had no idea how to reply.

'Lo, yano how we have been best friends forever and yano how you love what i have done to Joey, when he goes to court after he has been refused bail, will you stand up to the jury and say that he tried to kidnap you or say that you say him crash the taxi on purpose, i want to make sure he gets life'


	17. Bail?

**ok so i managed to update this tonight, not sure when the next chapter will be though.**

**did you see tonights episode?! that kiss!**

CHAPTER 17- Bail?  
'Lo, yano how we have been best friends forever and yano how you love what i have done to Joey, when he goes to court after he has been refused bail, will you stand up to the jury and say that he tried to kidnap you or say that you say him crash the taxi on purpose, i want to make sure he gets life'

LAUREN POV

I sat there not knowing what to say, if i said no then Lucy would know that im still with Joey and im saying all this to get Joey off the hock which is true, but if i said yes then i am saying false information to the police and i will never see Joey again and he will think i have betrayed him.

'Can i think about it?' i asked

'Yer sure, but i thought your answer would be yes straight away or is there something you are not telling me?' she asked

'no, it's just the fact of having to lie to the police and court, i mean if im found out then i could go to prison?' i said

'Well no because that's not going to happen' she said back, we sat in silence for a few minutes before i came to my decision.

'Yes i will do it' i told her, i watched her facial expression change and then she come hurderling forward jumping on me.

'Thank you so much Lauren, i knew i could rely on you, you are such a good friend' she told me, i just smile politely at her.

'Look Luce can we discuse this more tomorrow, i need to get back promised Alice i would help her with something.' I told her i needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

'Yer sure, but don't back out on me Branning' she said back smiling

'i won't Beale, see you tomorrow' i said before walking out the door, i know my only option was to say yes and hope that the recording had worked and i could get that to the police before i had to make my false statement. I had decided i would do it at the same time, when Lucy sent me to the police station i would show the recording instead of saying what she wanted me t o say.

I arrived back at Alice's where i just lay sat in my thoughts, it was something i did most days thinking back to all the good memories of me and Joey. It then struck me that when Joey gets given bail we have to act like we are not together, i knew i would have to break it to him, but it would only be till i changed my statement which i hoped would be a couple of days after he was released. As i was brought back from my thoughts when the phone rang, it was about 5 in the evening so i expected it to be Joey.

L; hello

J: hey babe, you ok?

L: Yer im good, sorted it out with Lucy, she has set you up wants you to go down for life, she wants me to change my statement, i told her i would but she didn't realise i recorded the conversation.

J: Lauren, you genius

L: i know, i am good aren't i

J: you certainly are babe, anyway my time is up and i will ring you same time tomorrow, love you

L: bye Love you too

*end of call*

Two days later and it was time to go to court, only Alice and i were able to go. I had explained to her the goings on the day before. We made our way to court and it was the first time in two weeks i would see Joey, he wasn't allowed to see anyone till it had been decided whether he would get bail or not. i saw him up at the stand dressed up smart in his suit, then got picked up a couple of days ago.

'i love you' he mouthed to me

'i love you too' i mouthed back

After an hour of the jury discussing the detail, we were finally given the answer

'i refuse Joseph Branning bail'


	18. Adjusting to life

**Thank you for the reviews, let me know what you think**

CHAPTER 18- ADJUSTING TO LIFE

'i refuse Joseph Branning bail, take him back to his cell.'

JOEY POV

I looked over at Lauren as she just broke down in tears, i wanted to run over to her and give her a massive hug and tell her everything would be ok, but i wasn't sure myself if it would be.

'Come this way please' the police man said to me, i took one more look over at Lauren before i got taken away.

LAUREN POV

'i refuse Joseph Branning bail' as soon as i heard the jury say that i broke down, i couldn't breathe, i couldn't find any words i just fell to the floor and cried, the only person next to me was Alice, but the person i wanted to comfort me was being taken down to a cell.

'Come on let's get out of here' Alice told me, i looked up at her and she had tears falling down her face. I felt a wash of selfishness come over me Joey was her brother, she had none him all her life and i had none him under a year.

'im so sorry Alice, i have been so selfish, he was your brother you had known him all his life and then there is me crying my eyes out and you comforting me, but it should be the other way round.' I told her as i began to compose myself ready to leave.

'Lauren you love my brother, you are the best thing that has happened to him, you are allowed to be upset, he is the one you wake up to every morning and you are going to have to adjust to life with him not being there and so am i, so i was thinking we could work it out together? Yano just work it out between us too?' she replied, i looked up at her and nodded before smiling and bringing her into a hug.

We walked slowly towards the taxi, the car journey was silent, and to top it off just as we got out the taxi my so called best friend turned up!

'So did he get refused bail?' Lucy asked, i just nodded in reply 'i knew he would, paid the people extra so no matter what he did he would also get refused bail.' Lucy said sniggering

'You did what?' i heard Alice shout

'Alice just leave it yer, he got what was coming to him didn't he?' i said looking at Alice hoping she would click on

'Oh yer, is suppose sorry Lucy' Alice said back

'It's ok, drink to celebrate?' she asked

'Not tonight, haven't you got a baby to look after anyway?' i asked her

'suppose, was going to get my dad to look after him never mind, oh and Lauren we are going police station in 2 weeks time give it time to for this court to settle down before the next one.' Lucy replied, i nodded in response before walking into the house and bursting into tears.

JOEY POV

I got taken back to the same cell, with the same people, all i wanted to do was hug Lauren and go home with her but no i was refused bail. I came in and everyone came up and starting to give me man hugs.

'Sorry mate' one of them said

'Yer sorry, at least you can stay with us, and you get visits now don't you so this girlfriend you tell us about can come and visit you' another one said

'Yer is suppose' i said back

'Come on.' One of them said

LAUREN POV

It had been a week now since Joey had been refused bail, i still wasn't used to waking up and him not being there, i was really happy about today though as it was the first time i would be able to go and see him. I was really excited but anxious at the same time. I decided to check the date as i wanted to make sure today was differently the day i was seeing him. I flicked back looking at the last few months.

It had been 10weeks since the fire, 9weeks since the kidnap and shooting etc, 7 weeks since we went on holiday, 5weeks ago was the crash and when Joey got arrested, 4weeks later was his court case and then there is today June 16th, that's when it hit me, before i could go and see Joey there was something i needed to do first.

I picked up the stick and saw two blue lines 'positive' i said to myself.

i looked at my watch and i had half an hour to get to the prison. As i got there i looked at the building it was just bricks, hardly any windows all that was surrounding it was open fields and barbed wire. I slowly walked up and entered the building i was told to go and sign in before i was given a key were i had to put everything in there and take off my shoes, i walked into the next room where my shoes got scanned through and i was searched. I got given back my shoes, i had decided to wear my heels thinking i would look more formal, i work my tight black shirt with my tights and my blouse, along with my heels and coat.

I walked down to where i could see Joey sitting, he turned round and looked at me and you could see the smile on his face you could see everyone looking at me and i weren't sure why, but i kept my eyes glued on Joey.

As i walked towards him, he pulled me in towards me; we stood there for a couple of minutes before we were told to sit down.

I wasn't sure whether to tell him now at being pregnant or at the end, we sat in silence for a couple of minutes before the conversation was flowing, we spoke about everything it was only when the beeper went off to tell us that was over that we stopped speaking. We both stood up and he pulled me into him, he started kissing me and it was getting passionate, it was only the wolf whistles in the background i could her, and when we got pulled away from each.

The man started to take me back to door to leave, but i remembered i hadn't told Joey, i managed to break out of the man's arms, took off my shoes and ran back up to Joey kissed him on the lips one more time, and whispered in his ear 'I love you and by the way im pregnant' i saw the smile creep onto his face before i got pulled back and dragged out the door.

JOEY POV

I got taken back to the cell with everyone else; i couldn't take the smile off my face.

'Your girlfriend mate is sexy' he told me, i just laughed.

'i know what you mean mate, you did lucky there' another one said. I didn't say anything back at first.

'Yer and she is carrying my child' i said, and sooner or later i was being jumped on by everyone cheering and congratulating me, as much as i wanted to get out of here, maybe a month in here weren't going to be as bad as i thought, Yer i missed Lauren loads but i wasn't going to be in here long, just a month then i would get my freedom back and we could become a proper family.


	19. The Microphone

**Ok so here is the next chapter, let me know what you think.**

CHAPTER 19- THE RECORDING

JOEY POV

2 weeks had passed since seeing Lauren; we only get visits every two weeks which means i get to see her this week. I couldn't wait to see Lauren, we spoke on the phone every night, but it's not the same as seeing her in person.

LAUREN POV

So this week was the week i get to see Joey again but also it was the week i was meant to go to the station with Lucy, and change my statement. I would go with Lucy on the Tuesday then meet Joey on the Thursday. Tuesday had come a lot quicker than expected. The first reminder of it came when my phone starting ringing and it was off course Lucy.

L: Hey Lo

LO: Hello, you ok?

L: Yer just checking that you are still up for today

LO: Yer why wouldn't i be?

L: just making sure you don't back out on me

LO: oh ok, no im still in

L: that's good i will pick you up in a hour

LO: Yer that's fine

L: bye

LO: Yer bye

*end of call*

I sighed as i placed the phone down, i picked it back up and checked the recording it was still there, i smiled happily hoping that it would work, i had proof that what Lucy had said was made up now i just had to hope it was enough to bring Joey home.

I had a shower and put on a pair of leggings, a white top and my blazer and my wedges, the door knocked and i knew it would be Lucy.

'Hey' i said as i opened the door, she pulled me into a hug

'Hello, come on are you ready?' she said smiling, and moving out of the hug.

'Yer come let's do this!' i said trying to be enthusiastic. The conversation was flowing mainly making sure that the plan was going to work and i knew exactly what i had to say. We made it to the police station and it reminded me when me and Lucy was arguing as she found out it was me that was driving when we crashed the car and i had been drinking. I smiled to myself

'What you smiling at?' Lucy asked

'Just thinking back to the day when we were arguing outside here about the crash' i said back

'Oh yer, i remember now come on' Lucy said

We walked into the police station. 'Hello can i help you?' the man asked

'Oh yes please, i would like to change my statement on the Joseph Branning incidents' i said

'Ok and you are?' he asked

'Lauren Branning' i said, i was hoping that he would click on

'Aren't you the girl that is going out with him' he asked

'Was' i said 'So can i change it please?'

'Yes come this way' he said, Lucy went to start following. 'Sorry madam you can't come in' he said, i smiled with relief i went into the room and i knew this was my only chance to change it.

'Ok Lauren, what is it you want to change?' he asked

'Nothing really, i have a recording that what Lucy has been saying is all lies, she made it up because she wanted Joey to go down for life because she is jealous of me and Joey.' I said, hoping he would believe me

'i thought you are Joey split up' he asked

'No we haven't, i only told Lucy we had so i could be on her side and get her to confess the truth' i said

'Oh ok, can i have the recording please?' he asked, i nodded and passed him the phone, where he played the recording. 'How am i to know that this is Lucy though?'

I hadn't thought about this 'well go out and get her to speak it is her voice and my voice, also if you go to the next one, it is a video and you can hear her speaking while admitting it, i wanted her to say it twice so i got it two different ways.' I said quite pleased with myself

'Ok Lauren, this is very good and proves that Joey has been set up, but this is just the first step, there are lots more steps to go through beforehand and we will hope that we get this done before the court which will take place in 4weeks time, you may be asked to do a speaking at the court, but if everything goes to plan there will be no court needed.' He said, i smiled at him

'So what happens now then?' i asked

'Carry on with Lucy, in about a week's time we will arrest her and take her in for questioning and even if she still lies we take it to the next level and with the recording she has less chance of being able to lie to us' he said

'Ok, thank you' i said smiling and shaking his hand, i now have to face Lucy and stick to my lie. I left the room

'So how did it go then?' Lucy asked, as we started walking home

'Really good, they accepted my statement and they said with that, there is less chance of him coming out of prison now!' i said

'Thank you so much' she said hugging me.

'It's fine' i told her. 'That's what best friends are for!'

LUCY POV

There was something Lauren weren't telling me, and i knew exactly what it was, she can't get around me that easily and just by a hug you can put a nice little microphone on her jacket, and i could hear exactly what she said in that police station and she is not going to get away with it.


	20. Trouble

**Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday, had such a busy day. May be a few chapters today if i can be persuaded and have time. **

CHAPTER 20- TROUBLE

LAUREN POV

Thursday had seemed like it had taken forever to come, i didn't do anything yesterday just sat around watching the clock wanting the day to speed up. I wanted to get there early so i could have the full hour as last time i was late. I wore my leggings a white top, some brown ankle boots and my blazer, i was ready to go. I hadn't told anyone but Joey, Alice, Abi and Jay about being pregnant the rest of the family we said we would leave until Joey was out of prison, which is in 4 weeks time if everything goes to plan! Alice hadn't wanted to go and see him because she hated seeing him there, but she spoke to him on the phone every night like i did, but it's not the same as seeing them in person.

I booked a taxi and i was on my way, when i got there we went through the same steps as before, getting giving my locker, taking off my shoes being searched before going into the room waiting before we were told we could go in. I walked in and saw Joey sitting down he was talking to a few of his mates, i had to be escorted to me seat because of what happen last time.

'Sit down please' the man told me

'Yes sir' i replied sarcastically, i looked over at Joey and you could see him smirking. As soon as the man left, i jumped back up and engulfed Joey into a massive hug before we managed to get a kiss in, before we were interrupted.

'Madam sit down please, or you will have to leave' the man said

I turned round to him, he was really getting on my nerves 'Are you serious?' i said, you could hear Joey and all his mates sniggering in the background.

'Come on babe, sit down yer?' i heard Joey say

'No because all i wanted to do was give you a hug and a kiss something i haven't been able to do for 2 weeks, and then we get told to sit down and i have to be escorted to my seat for some pathetic reason, i don't see anyone else being escorted or told to sit down while they are saying hello to people, what are you going to do next handcuff me to the chair.' I said, finally my anger being released like a balloon exploding. The man stayed silent, i looked over at Joey and bit my lip, and you could see him and his friends wanting to burst out laughing. After him saying nothing i turned back round to face Joey, he was still stood there looking at me.

'Are we going to get any privacy? Or are you going to stand there listening for the next hour?' i asked

'Come on madam you can leave.' He said grabbing my arm and trying to pull me up.

'Are you sure you want to grab a pregnant women?' i said 'i mean i could report you for this?'

'Now that won't be needed, now come on its your time to leave' he said trying to be the smart one.

'But it's not though is it, i still have 45mins left' i said checking my watch

'Well not know more you don't' he said grabbing my arm again and trying to pull me away.

'Get off me, why can't you let me sit down and talk to my boyfriend!' i said angry again, you could see Joey wanting to come and grab me but he knew he couldn't so he didn't make things worse for him.

'Babe come on Yer' Joey said standing up and taking my hand.

'Im coming' i said managing to realise my grip from the man's hand and walking with Joey back to a different table, this one was full of boys, i presumed he wanted me to meet his friends. I looked back at him and he had moved to talk to his friend's maybe he was finally leaving us alone.

'Boys, this is Lauren.' Joey said

'Hey.' I said happily

'So we finally get to meet the person he goes about all the time.' One of them said

'I guess so' i said, i was happy that Joey spoke about me.

'You were a legend out there' another one said, i laughed in response at first.

'Thanks, i mean his was never going to get round Me.' i said, watching everyone else laugh.

'He is right about you being hot though.' I laughed before slapping Joey on the arm, not that it made a difference it probably hurt me more than him.

'No you are beautiful' Joey said turning towards me, and learned in and kiss me, we managed to make it last longer that time, hearing the wolf whistles in the back ground before he pulled away.

We carried on talking for a while and everything seemed to be going ok before two police officers i had never seen before came up to the table we were sat out, i presumed it was nearly the end of the hour, but when i looked at my watch we still had 15mins.

The first one came to Joey. 'Joseph Branning' i sniggered how they called him Joseph, he hated being called that. He turned round to them.

'Yer' he replied.

'We need you to come with us please' they said

'Why?' i asked standing up, wondering what they were doing, they couldn't interrupt our time, i was really angry today, must be my hormones kicking in.

'We have had an allegation that you have been accepting drugs during visits so we are going to arrest you on taking drugs.' They said before handcuffing him.

'Are you being serous?' i said, i was angry but i had a tear falling down my face, this was all Lucy's fault.

'Oh don't worry, Miss Branning your next' he said

'What?' i asked shocked

'Lauren Branning im arresting you on dealing drugs and bringing them into an environment that is against the law.' He told me before handcuffing me, and taking me away followed by Joey.


	21. Inside life

**Sorry this was never posted yesterday after the chapter yesterday i lost connection to my internet and never got it back till now. **

CHAPTER 21- LIFE INSIDE

LAUREN POV

We started off together and ended up being separated. I was put into one car and Joey was put into another, they were following each other so i couldn't see why they didn't just have one car, i mean it would save them petrol, which means less money. We arrived at a police station, it wasn't walford, it was East London so it was the main one. They took me out the car, i found it really difficult. 1. I had no hands 2. I didn't want to lean on my bump too much. I looked over at Joey and he got out easily he must be an expect now.

JOEY POV

I looked over at Lauren, you could see she was struggling to get out the car, i just wanted to go over there and help her.

'Oh come on, give her a hand at least she is pregnant' i shouted over, annoyed how they just watched her

'Sir please remain quite' the man told me

'No because my PREGNANT girlfriend is over there and is struggling and you could at least give her some help.' I said annoyed how they were doing nothing

'Uncuff her.' I heard the man shout over, the other man nodded in response before she was unhand cuffed so she could get out before she was handcuffed back up again, like she was going to do a runner. I saw her mouth thank you to me and i smiled back to her. I hated seeing her like that, she had done nothing wrong, this is just Lucy stirring stuff once again. We were taken back to the interview rooms, i was in one and Lauren in the other.

'Ok Mr. Branning, we have been told that you have bee accepting drugs off Miss Branning your girlfriend. Now at the moment we haven't found any drugs in your room and we are waiting on information back on the house were you both live, so at the moment this is just a precaution but t is one we must take, do you understand?' the man said, i nodded in response before i felt it was my time to say my peace

'I have never taken Drugs, i think i smoked once when i was 15 but hated it and never touched it since and do you think i would put my girlfriend, my new baby at risk? I would never do anything like this, im in here because of an allegation made against me' i said

'Well we are glad you brought that up because, we have been provided with vital information, which is very good for your case. Your girlfriend has brought us in a video of Miss Beale confessing the truth, at this moment in time the video is being checked over and in a couple of days Miss Beale shall be questioned then it will go on from there.' He told me

'What about me?' i asked

'Well at the moment you are still under arrest, if everything works in your favour then you will have no court and you will be free to go, but you must take into account that you have just been arrested for drugs, but at the moment we have found nothing so we have to take it as it comes. You will be taken back to your cell.' He told me

'Ok, thank you' i said, happy that Lauren had managed to get the video into the police, this was my only way out and hopefully Lauren, had done it for me. i was took back to the police cell, happy and angry at the same time. As i walked in i could see i was being watched by a group of people, i didn't like them and they didn't like me. It reminded me of the day i first came in here.

***flashback***

**I was put straight into my cell, i looked around me as i was took there, there was different people, just by looking at them you could sort of tell what they had done. Inside i was scared, i didn't know what was going to happen, i had just been arrested and left Lauren in hospital. But on the outside i put on a brave face i didn't look scared, i acted cool and made my way into my cell as if being here was nothing and a bit of fun. I looked around the room flicking around with everything, realising this was the life i was living for the foreseeable. I looked over to the door seeing a group of people stood there.**

'**Alright' i said, keeping it cool**

'**Yer, im Matt, what you in here for then?' he asked**

'**What's the best way to put it oh yer rive been accused of attempting murder and kidnap.' I told them simply.**

'**Accused?' he asked**

'**Yer didn't do anything, jealous ex.'i told him**

'**What did you do?' he asked**

**I thought i might as well tell them. 'I dumped her because i wanted her best friend who is also my cousin.' I said, i was watching their facial expressions. **

'**So you are onit with your cousin?' he asked, i nodded 'safe bro.' He told me before giving me a man hug, everyone following after, i take it he was in control of that group. 'You stick with us, yer?' he asked**

'**Course mate.' I said, maybe it weren't going to be as bad as i thought **

**A few days had gone by and everything seemed to be going ok, i had been in a couple of arguments with the other people but the group i was in backed me up. They all told me why and how long they were in, some was life for murders, some were burglars, then you had the people with sexual harassment or more extreme sex cases, everyone in here had their own story.**

***end of flashback* **

I walked up to the group of people at me, they all came up to me laughing and joking around.

'Here he is! He is back' one of them said

'Yer well i wasn't going to get far was i?' i said

'So what happened?' they asked

'One word "ex"' i told them, they all laughed before giving me a man hug

'Good to have ya back' they said. I was clashed as one of the high ranks, people they didn't want to mess with, it was me and matt who was now in charge of the group. After hearing about today i was confident with everything that was going on, and happy that i wouldn't have to spend much more time in here, all though i enjoyed it, i missed Lauren, i mean she was going for her first scan next week and i wouldn't be there. The earliest i would be out is 4weeks time when my court case is mean to be.

'Right im off to ring Lauren.' I told them

'Ooooo! Going for a bit of phone sex are we?' they asked

'Yer course in a open room, where everyone can see' i told them

'Nah, your girlfriend is safe mate, the way she stood up to that police officer.' They said

'I know!' i told them; all i could think about was how sexy she looked when she stuck up for herself and took control. As i reached there, there was already a man there, using my time.

'Hurry up mate, yeh?' i told him annoyed how i needed to speak to Lauren and make sure she was home and ok

'I'm no mate of yours.' He said as he turned round

'Alright calm down, just hurry up.' I told him, he was part of the other group, it was split into 3 there was my group the other group, and the group in between they didn't mix with us they just kept themselves to themselves, people you wouldn't expect in prison.

'What is your problem?' he asked slamming the phone down

'Maybe it's because i want the phone and you're standing there.' I said 'So do you fancy moving?' i asked getting annoyed at him

'I know what i fancy doing ?' he said getting angry and going to hit me, i ducked out the way before punching him back, he fell to the floor before looking angry, everyone came standing round me wondering what was going on, i watched how my group stood behind me ready to back me up and he had his group backing him up.

'Oh you want to play this way do you?' he said standing up and trying to swing for me again once again i dodged out the way. I watched as he stumbled wondering how he missed.

'Im not playing any game mate.' I said putting empesis on the mate.

'I told you i am not any mate of yours.' He said getting angry, i just stood there laughing; i weren't scared of him and weren't planning on doing anything to get me into trouble it wasn't worth the hassle. I watched as he steadied on his feet before he came charging at me, i dodged out the way as did everyone else, we all turned round watching him going flying into the wall. We all walked over to him, and looked down there was blood coming from his head, one of his friends went down to check his pulse, there wasn't one, he was pronounced dead there and then. We all started to make our way back to the cell, when i looked to here a screech coming from all different directions, me and matt turned round to see that all of our group was fighting with the other.

'What we going to do mate?' i asked him

'You do what you want to do but im not getting involved in this i want to be able to see me son before he turns 5, and if you want to see your girlfriend and your baby then i suggest you don't either' he told me, matt had been in for 1 year now, he had half a year left then he could be realised, his son turns 5 just two days after.

'Agree mate, come on.' I told him as we made our way back to our cell, closed the door and watched the events take place.


	22. Confessions

**Sorry for not posting all week, wanted to get my other story up and running. Let me know what you think of this chapter, only 2-3 chapters left, may be finished by this weekend **

CHAPTER 22- CONFESSIONS

LAUREN POV

I was released from prison later that day after there was no trace of any drugs and after the house being searched they found nothing. What a surprise! I walked back into the house seeing Alice crying on the sofa, i looked down at her there was pictures ripped up of me when i was little and, pictures of me and Joey. I then looked up at the wall and saw it written in big red pen.

YOU WILL PAY, YOUR LIVES ARE OVER

'Alice what happened?' i asked bending don to her, i was petrified but kept it together for Alice

'I don't know, i came back and the door was open i thought it was just you and you forgot to shut it, but then i walked in here and saw all this.' She said sniffling. I pulled her into a hug; i knew exactly who this was.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes before i pulled away. 'Im going to sort this out Alice.' I said

'What!? How?!.' She asked

'I know exactly who this is?' i said before standing up and walking out the door. As i began to walk forward, i spotted my target.

'Lucy' i shouted

'Hey.' She said

'You will never of guessed what has happened?' i asked

'What.' She said, but she didn't seem too shocked.

'Someone has broken into our house and ripped up all of our photos, all the ones of me and Joey, and when he was little with Alice. Then they wrote something on the mirror, can't remember exactly what it said, going to ring the police though get them the check fingerprints.' I said, hoping she would do something to stop me.

'Why?' she said

'Why? They have broken into my home and wrecked my most important memories.' I said

'Yer, but how do you know it wasn't Alice?' she asked

'Why is Alice going to say that and do that?' i said, annoyed at what she was doing.

'Exactly.' I said after she stayed silent.

'Why are you telling me this, i mean i was the person who set fire to your house, i made you crash that car, i was the one who accused Joey of all them things, i said that you were doing drugs, and i was the one who broke into your house so why are you still talking to me then.' She said shouting it, but what she didn't realise was the police were stood directly behind here.

'This' was all i said

'Miss Beale?' i heard one of them said, i watched her turn round then saw her face drop open, she suddenly turned around and dived straight for me only for her to be pulled back. 'Lucy Beale i am arresting you on a series of false allegations, arson and burglary.' I watched as she took them away, i couldn't believe what was happening was life finally getting back on track for me? Everyone was looking at me giving me sorrow looks, i looked straight forward to see Abi she came running towards me, and engulfed me in a hug.

'Are you ok?' she asked

'Yes, im more than ok im brilliant. Lucy has finally got what she deserved after everything that has happened these past few months, we can finally start putting them behind us. Now all we need to do is wait till Joey come home.' I said, she hooked her arm into mine and we walked back home to tell Alice the good news. I still hadn't told anyone about the baby we had decided to tell them when Joey was out of hospital, so it was something to look forward too, as we walked into the house, the phone rang and i checked my watch it would be Joey.

L: Hey

J: Hi, Lauren are you ok? What happened? What did they say?

L: which one shall i answer first?

J: all of them

L: ok well im ok, they let me go because they didn't find anything, which they wouldn't

J: they said the same to me, there was

L: shut up babe yer, i have something to tell you, as i walked into the house i noticed Alice on the floor crying because someone had broken in and ripped all the pictures up off me and you, and you and Alice when you were little, they also wrote a message on the mirror saying 'you will pay, your lives are over' i went to confront Lucy and she admitted everything in front of the police and they have arrested her.

J: babe that is brilliant!

L: i know, so what were you saying?

J: it doesn't matter now

L: hold on

I looked over to Lauren who was pointing something at me, there was splodges on the floor i took a few steps further and saw what it was, Abi had tears flying down her face and now i had tears coming down mine.

L: babe... i will speak to you tomorrow... love you

J: Lauren?

*end of call*

JOEY POV

I wasn't sure what was going on with Lauren, she seemed fine. I wasn't going to tell her about the fight that happened today, she and the baby didn't need the stress and all she would do is worry until i came out, but there was something not right in the way the call ended, she kept stuttering and you could hear her crying? I needed to find out what was going on. There was no one in the queue and i still had 2minutes of my time left, i tried ringing again but got o answer, i kept trying and trying but no one was picking up.

LAUREN POV

I walked over to Abi, the phone kept ringing but i kept leaving it, i knew it would be Joey and i knew it will be because he is worrying but this was more important at the moment. We looked down at the splodges and you could tell it was blood, we looked in the living room there was no Alice and the trial started there, it lead into the kitchen.

'Alice? Alice? Where are you are you ok?' i shouted and that is when we heard the scream.


	23. Home

**Sorry it is late. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter, there will be two more after this but thinking of doing a sequel if you want me too. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 23- HOME

LAUREN POV

We heard the scream and me and Abi just looked at each other, we slowly made our way forward, we walked down the hall way following the blood. The door was closed; we stood still before opening the door.

'Ok Abs we don't know what we are going to see when we open the door, so be prepared for the worse' i told her

'Ok.' She replied

We walked through the door and there was Alice, there was blood all over the sides. Alice was crouched down on the floor, crying, there was blood trickerling from her hands but the main thing was she was alive.

'Alice what happened?' i asked running over to her, quickly followed by Abi.

'Well i was trying to clear up the living room, and then i tripped over the table, and fell on all the broken glass and cut all my hands, then i was walking through to the kitchen to clear them up and when i put my hands under the water, they stung really bad and i screamed.' She said sniffing

'Oh Alice, come here.' I said pulling her into a hug. 'We thought something really bad had happened.'

'Lo, she needs to go to hospital and get her hands sorted out.' Abi told me

'Your right Ab's come on, i will drive you there.' I said. We both grabbed a side of Alice each and slowly walked her to the car, where we put her in the front; she still had tears falling down her face. We arrived at the hospital where she had calmed down a bit we helped her out of the car and she was taken away by doctors to get her hand sorted. Me and Abi just sat in the waiting room.

'Lo' Abi asked

'Yer.' I replied

'When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?' she asked

'How did you know?' i asked

'You were a lot happier even though Joey is in prison and when you sit down you can see your little bump.' She said, i looked down noticing it.

'Oh yer, we were going to tell you all when Joey came out of prison, don't mention anything to Alice though as she doesn't know and i think Joey would like to tell her.' I said

'Well we sort of worked it out together, it was just me who ended having to ask?' she said

'Oh so i was that bad at hiding it then.' I said laughing

'Yep' she said laughing back, minutes later Alice returned with two badgered up hands. 'What are you two laughing at?' She asked

Abi looked at me and i just nodded knowing it would only be far, keep our sister happy. 'We were correct.' Abi said standing up beaming

'Oh my god! Really?' Alice asked, i nodded to her, before she ran into Abi and started hugging her.

'Ok, come on let's get home.' I told them breaking them from their hug.

'Im so happy for you both.' Alice told me, while hugging me.

'Thank you, but come on let's get home, its freezing in here.' I told them, while they both laughed

We made it back home, and looked at the mess that had hit us, i knew that Joey would be worrying like mad on how i left the conversation and i was just hoping that it wasn't too late now to ring the police station and pass them on a message.

'Im just going to ring the police station see if they can pass a message onto Joey.' I told them both

'Ok, well im off to bed.' Alice told me

'Yer i think we are going to go up too.' Abi said indicating her and Jay

'Night guys' i told them. I picked up the phone, and started to dial the number.

P: Hello Police station of London East, how may i help?

L: hi, its Lauren Branning, i was wondering if you would be able to pass a message on to Joseph Branning please.

P: that is fine, but he may not receive it till the morning

L: that's fine

P: Ok, let me grab some paper and a pen then tell me. Ok im ready

L: could you say 'Sorry about earlier Joe, we had a problem but nothing to worry about, so don't get stressed over it. I love you lots and see you soon.' That it

P: ok thank you, we will get your message to Joseph Branning as soon as possible. Good night

L: night

*end of call*

I walked into the kitchen and got out the mop and started to wipe the floor of the blood, followed by the surfaces and washed up, eventually the kitchen was tidy, and the next job on my hand was the living room. I couldn't go to sleep knowing it would be a mess after the day i probably wouldn't sleep anyway. I started off by picking up the glass, so we didn't have anymore incidents, then i collected all the photos, and put them in a bag, i knew Alice was really upset about the pictures being ripped, but a lot more than me as they were memories where as i could just print a new copy of me and Joey off. I put the bag on the stairs, so i wouldn't forget to pick them up, i was going to try and put all the pictures back together as best as i could. I then started cleaning up the rest of the room, starting with the mirror, then finishing with the vac by the time i was done i was exhausted and differently ready for bed.

JOEY POV

I had just received the message from Lauren, it was really late but it couldn't sleep because i just kept worrying. But hearing that message of Lauren was a sense of relief and i could finally sleep.

LAUREN POV

I woke up the next morning; the sun was shining through brightly. I turned over and looked at my clock it was 11.30am. i had differently had a good sleep. I knew everyone would be at work now and what i really wanted was a strong coffee. I got out of bed and did my daily run to the toilet i couldn't wait to get rid of this morning sickness. I walked into the kitchen, seeing a note on the side.

**Hi Lo, thanks a lot for doing the tidying you didn't have to do that, there is some post for you by the kettle it looks important, see you tonight love AL, Abs and Jay xx **

I smiled to myself reading the letter before flicking on the kettle and picking up the two letters, one was from court and one from the police. I opened the court one first.

**Dear Miss L Branning,**

**Court for Miss L Beale has been set for the 2****1st ****July 2013. The court will last 3 days. You will be asked to make your statement on the 21****st**** July 2013, please make sure you attend**

**East London Court**

**21/7/13 11.00AM**

The letter from the police was next, i slowly opened it, and I couldn't believe what I was reading.

**Dear Miss L Branning, **

**Joseph Branning will be realised from prison on the week begging the 8****th ****July 2013. There is no exact date set; it will be one day that week. **

I started jumping up and down; it was the 3rd July today which meant Joey would be home in 5days time.

Joey was finally coming home.


	24. Time goes by

**This chapter then one more after this will probably get it finished today, still deciding on whether to do a sequel. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 24- TIME GOES BY

Joey was finally coming home.

LAUREN POV

I couldn't wait for Joey to come home i just hoped that he would be back at the start of the week and not at the end. I knew all i had to do now was wait. Today was Thursday so i knew i had 5days to get something done. What was i going to do for 5days? I thought i would tell Alice and Abi first.

AL: Hey Lo

L: Hey Al

AL: you finally got up then?

L: yep

AL: thanks for doing the tidying, we could of helped

L: Alice its fine, look i have something to tell you

AL: what?

L: Joey is being realised the week begging 8th, they don't know an exact date yet.

AL: are you being serous! That's brilliant

L: i know, anyway i will speak to you later going to ring Abi

*end of call*

AB: hello

L: hey, Abs just a quick message to say Joey is being realised the week of the 8th, they don't know an exact date

AB: finally!

L: anyway i will speak to you later when you get back let Jay know for me please.

AB: course

*end of call*

I went to go and get a shower and thought i would start on the photos, putting them all together, it was really difficult to start with but then eventually all the photos just clicked together. I knew they would never be perfect but they were memories, Alice and Joey's memories. I wasn't as fussed as of the ones of me and Joey, yes they were memories but i could re-print them off, i spent hours trying to do them. I had got half done and thought i would do the rest tomorrow.

The days passed and i was still doing nothing it was Saturday now, so Joey could be home anytime from Monday. Today Alice wanted to do something.

'Lo, why don't we got and do a big shop?' Alice asked

'Ok, may make the time go quicker.' I said sighing

'We all want Joey to come home and if we do things he will be, whether it is Monday or Friday.' She said back

'You are right Al, come on i will drive.' I said happily, it was Joey car but im sure he wouldn't mind me using his petrol.

'You love driving his car don't you?' Alice asked

'Course, i mean i think it would be our car now, and who wouldn't want to drive a white Land rover.' I said laughing, i love Jiey car it was so powerful, and great to drive, when he wasn't in prison he never let me drive it, but i finally had my chance.

We drove to the supermarket, Asda was hte nearest we got two big trolleys as with 5 of us and occasionally Antony living there we ate a lot food. We would by 12pints of milk, and 4 lots of bread, lots of chocolate and sweets and cake. We did by healthy food, but the junk food out weighted it. By the time we had finished we spent like £200 and had 2 massive trolley filled. Pushing it back to the car, we loaded up the boot and drive it home.

As we arrived back the phone rang and i knew it would be Joey.

L: Hi

J: Hey babe

L: know a release date yet?

J: nop, not yet babe, hopefully will be Monday

L: aww ok, well at least i will know its one day next week

J: just think of it as seeing me next week, how was your day?

L: yer it was good, did a big shop with AL

J: What did you do get a taxi back?

L: No

J: what so you drive my car?

L: think you should call it our car

J: have to think about that babe, anyway times up speak to you tomorrow, love you

L: Love you two.

*end of call*

Two days went by and now it was Monday, Joey wouldn't be out today as he hadn't been told the day before, Alice and Abi seemed off with me and i wasn't sure why.

'Lo, can you go to the shop and get 200g of bon bon, 200g of all the different flavours cola bottles and 200g of all the different cola cube sweets.' I heard Alice shout

'Why can't you get them yourself?' i asked

'Because i need to be at work in 10minutes and everyone else is out and you are not doing anything.' She said

'Didn't think you worked on Monday?' i asked wondering what was going on

'I got called in last minute.' She replied

'Ok that's fine.' I replied

'Do you want some money?' she asked

'No it is fine, I've got some.' I told her before leaving the house today was really warm but i still couldn't wear anything thin until Joey was back. I wore a pair of leggings and a flowy blousy type top, so you couldn't see it. I started walking through the market to go to the minute mart, they did the best sweets.

But i stopped dead in my tracks when i saw the person in front of me, was i imagining it? Was it really him? Was he there? Then i saw him smile at me, that smile that i love, i screamed before running up to him and jumping into his arms, him managing to catch me, and tears flew down my face.

'Hey babe, it's alright im here now.' He said

'I know but i didn't expect you back today, that's all, and im so happy that you are finally here' i said, rubbing away the tears.

'Well surprise' he said

'Did Alice and everyone know about this?' i asked, he was still holding me in the middle of the market, but i didn't care he was here he was finally home.

'Yer everyone more or less knew got Uncle Jack to bring me back.' He said

'I can't believe you never told me.' i said hitting his arm

'Can i put you down you are getting heavier babe?' he whispered in my ear, i nodded and he put me down instantly connecting our hands.

'Shall we go home?' he asked

'Yep lets go home!' i said, leaning up and kissing him before we made our way back home.


	25. Sentence

**Ok so here it is the last chapter, thank you for all the lovely reviews, i will deferentially being doing a sequel to this, but may not start it for a few weeks. Thank you, please revieiw and let me know what you think**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 25- SENTENCE

JOEY POV

It was so nice to be back home, with all my friends of family instead of being stuck in there, yes i had made some great friends in prison, but being home was the most important thing, after the court with Lucy which is in a week's time we can finally get back to normal, have a baby and be a proper family. After the court we were going to go house hunting, baby shopping and all the normal things.

I walked out the bedroom to here Lauren in the toilet throwing up, after being home only a week we had gotten into a little routine, Lauren would always be up first followed by me when i heard her being sick. I walked into the bathroom and pulled back her hair and rubbed her back. When she finished she flushed the toilet, put the seat down before sitting on it.

'I hate this.' She said

'Hey babe come on it will get easier, just think after court we get to see our baby for the first time.' I said she had got morning sickness really bad and with me not being round it didn't help.

'I just wish this morning sickness will stop.' She said having tears falling down her face; i didn't have to say anything back i just pulled her into a hug. I heard a faint knock on the door.

'Hello?' i said, i saw Alice peak her head round the door

'Is she ok?' she asked

'Yer, thanks Al.' I said

'There is some breakfast downstairs for you.' She said

'Ok, we will be down in a minute.' I replied. 'Come on babe lets go and eat?' i heard her nod.

'Give me and minute yeh?' she asked

'Course' i replied before kissing her on the check.

LAUREN POV

After Joey had left i stood up and looked in the mirror i had mascara all down my face from where i had been crying, i too the bobble off my wrist and tied my hair back into a messy bun, before wiping my face and removing all the mascara, i chucked some water over my face before brushing my teeth and making my way downstairs.

'Hi' i greeted them

'Morning.' They all replied, besides Joey who just smiled at me. after my mini breakdown this morning i wanted to get out, but i felt like i couldn't do that until the court was over in a week's time, as soon as that was done me and Joey could start to look forward to things, buying a house, this baby being a family putting all our troubles behind us.

A week come a lot quicker than expected i wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, it was good because it meant it could be finally out the way and we could start living our life but bad because it meant i had to stand up and tell everyone about it and relive it all again. But all i knew was i had tomorrow to look forward to.

'Are you ready babe?' Joey asked

'Yep.' I replied, pulling on my jacket. I wore a black peplum dress and my black blazer with love black heels. I looked over at Joey, he looked so handsome in his suit, but i couldn't help but think that today could of been him in court and not Lucy.

'You ok babe?' he asked

'Yer just in a world of own.' I said, i could tell he knew i was lying

'What is really wrong?' he asked, walking over to me

'It's stupid really.' I said

'Just tell me.' he said

'Ok well today made me think that it could of been you in court today.' I said looking down

'Well thanks to your brilliant detective skills, you got me out and put Lucy in.' He said, moving my face up so i was looking at him

'You're right.' I said before kissing on the lips. 'Come on let's get this over and done with.' I began to walk away.

'Oh babe.' He said stopping me 'You look gorgeous.'

'Well you look very handsome yourself, now come on lets go.' I told him. We went down the stairs to be met by looks from Alice and Abi, and Jay smirking.

'What?' i asked them 'We didn't do anything if that is what you were thinking, we have been talking'

'Yer talking? That's a new one.' Abi said

'Oh come on, we didn't do anything and what's wrong if we did it's in our room?' i asked

We made it to court where me and Joey were separated it was me speaking today and Joey speaking tomorrow, as well as Lucy tomorrow and the decision the day after.

'Good look.' Joey told me as i was about to walk in. He kissed me on the lips and left, i was on my own now, well unless you counted my bump. We made it to the stand, where i could see Ian, Denise and the person next to me shocked me, it was peter i looked over and he smiled at me. Over the other side were Joey, Alice, Jay, Abi, Antony and Uncle Jack and Sharon. They all seemed to smile at me.

'Lauren Branning, you have been here before haven't you?' Lucy lawyer asked, brilliant so they was bringing up my past

'Yes.' I said back

'What was that for?' he asked

'Trying to run over my dad' i said, a tear already down my face

'What sentence did you get for that?' he asked

'GBH with intent.' I replied looking down, the floor becoming very interesting now

'What relevance does this have?' the barrister asked

'Sorry, ok lets go onto your relationship with Mrs Beale, what was it like before the series of accidents?' he asked

'We used to be best of friends, did everything together, but it all changed.' I said

'Why did it change? Would this be because of your relationship with your cousin?' he asked

'Yes' i replied

'We have a statement from Mrs Beale saying that you are in a sexual relationship with Mr Joseph Branning.' He asked

I couldn't help but smile when he called him Joseph he hates being called that. 'Yes that is correct, Lucy used to be with him, but we fell in love and Lucy was jealous.'

'So you are saying Lucy was jealous so therefore wanted revenge?' he asked

'Yes, she wanted to break us up, or do something that meant that Joey sorry Joseph would go back to her.' I replied, tears were streaming down my face, i didn't think it would be this hard.

'Can you not have a break or something, can't you see how upset this is making her?' i heard Joey shout from where he was sitting.

'Ok, lunch break we will return in 30minutes.' The barrister said, and i smiled at Joey. As we made our way out, i saw Joey, i ran up to him and jumped into his arms, he court me and i just cried how was i going to do another hour of this?

'You can do it babe, just keep doing what you are doing!' he told me

'Ok.' I said. I took my place back on the stand half an hour later where i was asked about each of the different incidents, they went in order but seemed to miss out the miscarriage which i was grateful for, i was no finished and today would be a new day it was Joey and Lucy's turn to speak. The next day went ok, Joey said his way and so did Lucy she tried to add stuff on and make up rumours but our lawyer just kept correcting her. Today was the day of justice, we would finally find out her sentence.

'Please stand.' The barrister said as he walked in, we all stood up. My hand was enwintened with Joey's

'Jury, have you come to a decision?' he asked

'We have.' They replied, it seemed like a lifetime before they finally spoke, my heart was beating, i looked over at Ian, he was wishing for the best outcome but either way she would be going to prison.

'We find Lucy Beale guilty on all charges.' They said, there was a sigh of relieve that everyone seemed to be holding. There was cheers coming from our side of the stand

'Order' the barrister said 'What sentence are you giving Miss Beale?'

'Miss Beale will receive 12year imprisonment, and when released will have an injunction put on her on how close she can be to any member of the Brannings.' He said

'Sentence accepted; take her back to the cells.' The barrister said

'NO!' i heard Ian shout, i looked over he had tears down his face, Peter had walked out just before and Denise was trying to comfort him.

We all arrived back at Walford. 'Shall we go for a drink to celebrate?' uncle Jack asked

'Yer why not.' i said smiling

'Are you sure babe?' Joey asked

'Why not, we can't get everyone round and tell them the good news?' i asked

'If you want to, do you not want to wait till after the scan tomorrow?' he asked

'Joey don't you think i have waited long enough? Im nearly 5months now!' i said back 'We have some good news, let's celebrate.'

'Ok, come on then.' He told me

We walked into the Vic to see applauses from everyone.

'What have Abi and Alice been up too?' i asked Joey

'Not a clue.' He replied

'We sat down and everyone passed around the champagne, until the glass got to me and i passed it.

'Lauren why are you not drinking? Its only one we are here to celebrate?' my uncle Jack asked

'Yer Lauren how come you are not drinking, when you were with me you always used to be up for a drink?' I heard a voice; i turned round and saw it was Peter.

'Peter what do you want.' I snapped at him

'Just come into my local, yano now im sticking around now.' He said

'You are staying round here?' i asked, this couldn't be a worse possible situation.

'Yer and im still in love with you Lauren.' He told me

'Well im not, I've moved on.' I said, standing up

'I know with your cousin, you can't love him, you probably love him as much as any family member, me and you were different, what do you too have that me and you didn't?' he asked, Joey went to stand up but i pushed him back down this was my turn to deal with it.

'Well im pregnant.' I said

'Again.' I heard him mutter. 'Yer well you lost it didn't you.' He said snidely

'Yer i did lose a baby, but im not losing this one.' I told him, watching his facial expression change. I turned round to look at the table to see happy faces from everyone.

'Congratulations.' Everyone said in unison

'Thank you.' I replied before turning back round to Peter.

'Just make sure you don't lose that one, wait that will be 3 then wont it? 3 miscarriages.' He replied smirking, i slapped him round the face

'You want to keep your eyes open Mrs Branning, im going to get you back whether it kills the people you love the most.'


End file.
